The Stone Cold Heart of Hate
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood on My Hands', Angel the deadly crimefighting assassin is trying to start a new life alone with Amethyst, yet there is evil in the crime world that will not rest. It seems that Razor's Legacy of crime and terror is still alive! CHAP 23 UP
1. Chapter 1

**The Stone Cold Heart of Hate**

**Chapter one**

**Patrol**

The full moon hung in the sky, lighting up the darkened city below, in a quiet street, two masked Mobians walked past a building, as they past the entrance to it, a blast went off, then the door of the building flew off leaving a flaming and dusty mess.

The two Mobians then ran inside, it turned out they had blown the door of a bank off and they were robbing the vault, the two Mobians stuffed some money bags into some suitcases they were carrying and began to run upstairs to escape on the roof, hoping the police wouldn't catch them knowing that the explosion would attract attention.

The two hooded Mobians climbed onto the roof clinging the bags close to them, as they did, they began to run hoping to leap to the next building, as they did, they saw a shadow fall on them, they cried out in terror as a figure wearing a long black coat and his eyes glowing white stood before them.

"Leaving so soon?" he growled, the Mobians stood still not knowing whether to run or fight, the figure still stood before them with hunched shoulders, "trying to rob the bank were you?" said the figure. One of the Mobians looked at his mate and nodded, the other nodded and they pulled out their guns.

"Who the fuck are you?" said one of them; "you don't know who I am?" snarled the figure in black. "Now that is a serious crime" the robbers cocked their guns ready to fire, but before they had to catch to pull the triggers, the figure pulled out a shuriken and threw it at them knocking the guns out of their hands.

Then the figure leapt towards one of them, he knocked one of them down and pinned him to the floor placing his hands around his neck. The robber choked as the figures hands wrapped tightly around him. "You robbers shouldn't operate around here…" whispered the figure, "not while I'm around…"

The robber chocked, his eyesight was going blurry as he was finding it difficult to breathe, but he could see in the light of the moon that the figure's face was that of a black hedgehog. "No..." choked the robber, the hedgehog smirked, then pulled out a small dagger, "Angel of Darkness…" chocked the robber, but before he could say anything else Angel stabbed the knife into his neck killing him.

"Rest in shit…" whispered the hedgehog, he then looked up at the other robber who backed away from him, "you killed him!" he cried, "you bastard!" the hedgehog stood up. "It is my purpose" he said, holding up the bloody knife, "my purpose in life…to kill those who do wrong…"

The robber stepped back, then pulled out a knife, "get back you freak!" he said, holding out the knife, "I'll gouge out your eyes" the hedgehog, got into a fighting stance, "come on then punk" he said, "show me what you got" The robber then leapt towards him, the knife in hand and ready, but the hedgehog grabbed his hand then twisted it, breaking it.

The robber yelled in agony, then the hedgehog did a roundhouse kick sending the robber flying through the air then off the edge of the building. The Hedgehog watched the robber fall screaming then finally hit the pavement down below with a horrific thud. "Down to the depths of hell for you mate" he said.

As he watched, he then saw several police cars appear at the scene, some got out to observe the body of the robber that had fallen, the hedgehog watched as the police flashed their lights around then flashed them up at him. "That's him!" shouted one of the officers. "Angel!" cried another "Angel the Hedgehog! YOU MURDERER!"

Angel stepped back then heard the police shout "after him!" he then saw some police run into the building, hoping to reach the top floor and catch him, Angel then ran from the edge of the building to the edge and as the police appeared from a door in the roof, he leapt off the building and began to fly into the night sky.

"Dammit!" shouted one of the officers as he watched the hedgehog fly off, two other officers walked over to the dead robber who was lying nearby and pulled off his balaclava revealing him to be a brown rough looking weasel. "He's dead" said one of the officers studying the blood pooled around him, "he must have been a bank robber, the Assassin must have killed him" they then looked up to see the outline of Angel the Hedgehog as he flew across the moon and out of sight.

**As Promised! I've now started writing another Fanfic with Angel the Hedgehog, the sequel to 'Blood on My Hands'!**

**In this fic, Angel is now a Crimefighter, Vigilante and fugitive since getting revenge on Razor and his gang for killing his parents, yet there is crime that will not rest, and it seems Razor's Reign of terror is still alive, but in the hands of another Criminal Boss who wishes to carry on razor's Evil Legacy! What can Angel do? Find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Tenderness**

After escaping the police Angel flew across the skyscrapers of the city before coming to a tall abandoned building on a dark street. He saw the balcony and landed on it, the sliding door was open.

Angel walked in sliding the door shut behind him, he then looked across to a large king sized bed in the middle of the giant room and smiled. There on the bed lay a beautiful female purple hedgehog, she was laying on the top of the covers, her head resting on her left hand and a book in her right.

Angel smiled, she must have fallen asleep reading her book, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, she moaned a little but didn't wake up. Angel smiled again and lifted her body gently so he could put the covers over her, then took the book away from her hand and put it on the bedside table.

It had been almost six months since Angel had killed Razor and his gang and avenged the murder of his parents, after he and Amethyst had been saved from death by the Shadow Rogues; they had found an apartment in Downtown Mobotropolis so they could be safe from the law.

Angel felt after settled into his new home with Amethyst that he had a reason to live, to protect her, and to protect Mobotropolis from the crime in the world. Angel leaned down and kissed Amethyst again, he then walked out of the bedroom into a small room where he took off his trench coat and hung it up on a hook, then took off his weapons and placed them in a wardrobe.

As he hung up his weapons and coat, he looked around at the walls, on the walls were newspaper cuttings and headlines, and photographs, many headlines screamed about Angel and his killings:

**KILLER OF EMERALD CITY PROTITITUTES, BLADE CITY DEALERS AND MOBSTERS, AND DIAMOND CITY NIGHTCLUB BOUNCER NAMED! **

**BLACK HEDGEHOG MURDERER KILLED NIGHTCLUB BOUNCER!**

**GLITTER CLITTER BARMAN FOUND DEAD AND IMPALED AND ROASTED IN FOREST OUTSIDE NIGHTCLUB.**

**ANGEL THE HEDGEHOG KILLS GANG OF RAPISTS, VICTIM GRATEFUL TO BLACK HEDGEHOG ASSASSIN**

**ANGEL THE HEDGEHOG'S MURDER OF BURGLERS SHOCKS POLICE.**

Angel then looked at the photos of the criminals he has tracked and murdered, he felt satisfied that he was tracking and killing the criminals of the world, he knew that was his reason in life.

He then walked over to a desk where there was a book laying there, as if carefully preserved, he stroked it, it was his scrapbook, his most prized possession, he picked it up and opened it, it showed photos and drawings he had done, showing his emotions, thoughts and most of his life, from when he was a happy child with his parents before they were murdered. When he was growing up in the Children's Home, then onto when he was training to be an assassin before he finally went on his mission.

He picked it up and walked back into the bedroom where Amethyst was still sleeping, he then took off his clothes and slipped into bed next to her, as he lay next to her, he rested his scrapbook on his lap and took out a pen writing about his experiences earlier in the evening.

_I stopped a bank robbery today, two weasels trying to steal cash, I managed to stop them from escaping when they robbed the bank, I killed them by stabbing one in the throat then throwing the other off the building. _

_After I killed them the police arrived, again they looked at me and called me a murderer, I know I'm a threat and a saint to the Mobians, the police wish to catch me, as do some of the public, but the victims of the criminals are grateful for my actions. I hope some people will be grateful for stopping the bank robbers._

_Even though it's hard fighting crime and being on the run from the police, I still live in a light, my beloved Amethyst who if it weren't for Valor the Hedgehog would still be dead by Razor's bullet. My purpose in life is to protect her above everything else, I almost lost her and I won't loose her again._

Angel smiled at Amethyst's sleeping form, he then saw her roll over in her sleep and snuggle up in a ball close to him. Angel was in the middle of sketching the bank robbery when he felt Amethyst snuggle against him and moan feeling his warmth.

Angel placed his scrapbook on the bedside table, then lay down next to Amethyst, he began to nuzzle her and smell her beautiful lavender scent. "Goodnight my love" he whispered softly kissing her once more before he fell asleep holding her in his arms.

**Awww, such sweetness between Angel and Amethyst. But will their safety and happiness be threatened?**

**I was also asked if I was gonna continue with War of the Mobians, I will be writing more, I just got a little Writer's Block, but hopefully will get on track again! lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Bloodrayne**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Investigations**

_**Six months earlier**_

It was morning, and the forests outside Mobotropolis were cut off by the police, in one part of the forest, a group of police and forensics were studying eight bodies of young Mobians.

They were drawing around the bodies and marking the areas, as they were doing that the photographers were taking pictures of the bodies and making notes. "Looks like they were killed by gunfire and also some kind of energy" said one, a black crow as he was squatting on the ground analysing the bodies.

"I wonder what kind of energy?" asked another, a brown fox, "and it looks like the killer was compassionate with these guys" commented a lizard who was studying the bodies of a male blue chameleon, a female red rabbit and blonde hair with a green Chao in her arms and a male orange fox.

"Compassion for these guys, but for the others" the fox, but not so much for these buggers" he looked at the bodies of some other young Mobians who were mutilated and dead. The lizard nodded and was about to say something else when they turned to see a smartly dressed male rabbit with brown fur and red hair walk towards the scene with some policemen.

The coroners stepped aside and the rabbit walked forward, "I never thought I would see this" he said, he then saw the bodies of the Mobians laying against the tree. "Detective Rabbit" said one of the policemen, "we didn't think it was wise to come here…." The rabbit stared at the bodies, "Tilly!" he cried "Kimas! Melon! And Herod!".

The coroners looked at the rabbit who knelt on the floor and stared at the young rabbit who lay there motionless. "She was found here, murdered…." Said one of the coroners, "we found all these tracks, but he cannot differ what happened here, or who is responsible"

The detective knelt there on the ground, the wet leaves squelching under his knees as a single tear fell from his eye, "it was only after Tilly had left home to set up a home with Kimas and Herod that I found out she went missing" he whispered, "and now here I stand…looking at her in these cold woods, I spent the last five years searching for her then I found her and we formed a new relationship….then I helped her get a flat across the street from me…with her friends"

A policeman placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, then the rabbit looked up, "I wish to know who was responsible" he said, "then I can bring him to justice" the policeman looked at the detective, he patted his shoulder and nodded, "we shall dear friend" he said "we shall"

Just then a cry came from a policeman who was analysing the blue Chameleon, "hey guys!" he cried, "this ones still breathing!" the detective leaned over the Chameleon, "Herod!" he cried, "he's still alive" the policemen nodded, "get the paramedics over here!"

In no time at all the paramedics took Herod into the ambulance and off the City Hospital in Mobotropolis. As they did, the detective looked as he saw Tilly, Melon and Kimas being taken away by the coroners in body bags, as he watched them, his eyes narrowed.

"Someone murdered you Tilly" he said, "someone murdered you in cold blood, and I will find out who he is, and bring him to justice, no matter what the price my young sweet niece, I will find him and get justice" he reached into his coat and stroked a gun he had there, "I will cripple him and torture him, and make sure he rots in prison! Where he belongs!"

Meanwhile, not far away, some policemen were inspecting the farm where Angel had killed Razor, they had found Razor's mutilated dismembered corpse and were gathering the evidence of what they had found in the house.

Some photographers were taking pictures of the torture room and the tools used, one policewoman was looking through some pictures and had found a picture album. "Boss!" she cried "Boss!" a male brown horse who was talking to some coroners ran over to her.

When he saw what she was holding, he felt ill, in there were pictures of all Razors victims, mainly women and young girls, all a nice picture of them then pictures of them raped then murdered. The policewoman felt like crying, then her boss took it from her and gave it to a researcher who put it in a bag.

"I feel pleasure in knowing Razor is dead" said the Chief of police looking at the different body bags that held all of Razors body parts "and sometimes I wish to shake the hand of the one who killed him, after all he deserved his fate, this perverted wolf" the policewoman nodded, "it's true boss" she said.

The coroners nodded, "it is good riddance" the chief of police continued to look around the room, looking at the shelves of tools and looking at all the evidence, "when he return to the station we shall look at the evidence, and be brave, as some of this may be disturbing….but we shall find out about the real Razor, the very Napoleon of Crime and merciless Sex offender"

**Whoa! Tilly had an Uncle who is an Inspector and Detective, now he wishes to know his Niece's killer! Also....what will the police find out about Razor, wanting to know the real pervert and criminal? Find out! **

**Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Unforgotten Memories**

Later standing in an office in Mobotropolis, the detective was standing by the window looking at the setting sun, as he stood there, his colleague, a grey dog was talking on the phone, "the chameleon's in a coma you say?" he said.

The Detective never turned around as his colleague continued to talk on the phone, "and the others? Ok…right….we'll be there" he put the phone down and looked up at the detective who still continued to stare out the window. "Neilson?" he asked, "are…are you ok?" the detective didn't answer.

The dog then stood up and walked over to him before placing his hand on his shoulder, "I know that was hard for you…we...we had no idea" the rabbit turned to the dog still not answering. "She was my only living relative" he said "I loved her as a child, even though I never saw her grow up, after her father stopped me seeing her, it was only after I found out about the murder and that Tilly was taken into care, I spent the last few years trying to find her…"

The dog looked sympathetically at the rabbit as he spoke, "I spent many years hoping to find her, I even tried to contact my brother's friends, but they wouldn't tell me where she was, then finally….I found her five years ago, after getting approval from the Mobotropolis Care Home that she was living in, I took her, and her two friends in, then a couple of years after that, they set up a home together near mine…then they were snatched…."

The dog sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Neilson" he said "I really am…." The rabbit choked a little and gathered his courage, "what was the phone call?" the dog looked a little uncomfortable, "the coroners want us down at the morgue, to see the bodies, the manageress of the Mobotropolis Care home is there, along with the parents of some of the murdered victims" The rabbit sighed, "ok…" he said, "I will come down…at least I will be able to see my niece laying there and see her the final time" The dog patted his friend's back and got their coats so they could make their way to the morgue.

When they got to the Morgue, Neilson and his friend saw some Mobians in a room behind a glass window looking at some bodies on tables, Neilson took a deep breath and he saw some police officers interviewing a couple of black foxes who were sitting on chairs looked upset and sad along with a female brown bear.

"Ah, here's the detective" said one of the police officers, Neilson nodded at him, "we've asked them about the bodies" said the policeman, "two of the victims murdered were these couple's children, their son and daughter, Billy and Penny" Neilson looked at the two foxes who were crying quietly, "who could have done this…" whispered the male fox as he comforted his wife, "who….?"

Neilson looked at them sympathetically, "I'm so sorry about your loss" he whispered softly, "I really am" the foxes looked at him sadly and nodded, Neilson then followed the some coroners into the room where the bodies were. As Neilson walked in, he felt sick to the stomach.

He saw all the bodies covered by cloths, he then looked at the head coroner, "we've had a full conformation about the bodies" he said "they are Billy and Penny Fox, son and daughter of the two foxes outside the room" Neilson looked at the foxes and sighed sadly. "The other Mobians are confirmed by Susan the Bear the manageress of the Mobotropolis Orphanage as Jerry the Cat and some friends of his…."

Neilson nodded, "thank you…" he said, he then walked over to Tilly's tray and stroked the cloth that covered her, he then pulled back the sheet, the coroners watched him, then Neilson placed his hand over Tilly's forehead. The coroners were shocked at what they were seeing, but they said nothing.

Neilson continued to touch Tilly's forehead, then shut his eyes, as he did, he could hear screams in his head, then another voice:

"_Tilly! Stop! Stop!"_

"_Let go of me! Help me! Help! _

"_Shhh! Shhh! Tilly Stop!"_

"_No! No! Angel! Let go of me! NO!"_

"_Tilly! No! No!" 'SNAP'_

Neilson opened his eyes, then looked down at Tilly's face. "Sir?" then the coroner brought him back down to earth, Neilson looked up, "are you ok sir?" asked the coroner. Neilson shook his head. "I…I don't know" he whispered.

Neilson brushed a bit of hair off Tilly's face, "such a beautiful neice" he whispered "full of life…had her whole life ahead of her, she was so sweet…and kind…and loving…never hurt a fly….yet now…she lies here on this table dead and cold…my only living relative who wanted to be with me…after the rest of the family cut me off from them"

The coroners looked at Neilson who took out a photograph of him with Tilly, not long after he adopted her from the Care home. "When I told her I was her uncle, she was confused, but then Susan told her about what happened with me, and she was over the moon that I had come to give her a home, her and her friends"

The coroners looked sympathetic, "we're so sorry sir" said one of them, Neilson nodded at them, "Herod is the only one alive…" he said "I'm hoping…that when he wakes up…he may remember the killer…." He placed the cloth over Tilly's face, but not before looking at her one last time then walking past the coroners and out of the room.

**Poor Neilson...it must be hard for him, losing his niece. **

**But then that vison he had?...And what other things will be revealed? Find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Shocking Discoveries**

A few days later, Neilson sat in his office; he was staring at a picture of Tilly on his desk as well as smoking a cigarette. He couldn't get the image of his niece laying there on the morgue tray out of his head, he was also thinking about his vision he had, Tilly's screams and the pleading voice then the snap, he took another drag of his cigarette and blow out the smoke.

As he sat there, there was a knock at the door, "come in" said Neilson, puffing away at his cigarette, his dog colleague came in, "Neilson" he said "we've had a full coroner report on the bodies, and we've also uncovered something shocking" Neilson stubbed out his cigarette, "talk to me" he said.

"We got the full report on the deaths of the victims" said the dog, Neilson nodded his head, "your niece" said the dog, looking uncomfortable, "after gathering the evidence on the scene of the crime and looking at her body, she was supposedly running from her attacker, then he grabbed her from behind, they had struggled then it seems her attack broke her neck with some strong force"

Neilson clenched his fist so hard the plastic lighter he was holding cracked. "Sir?" asked the dog, Neilson clenched his teeth, he then got another cigarette from his pack and lit it taking another puff to calm his nerves. The dog looked at him worried, "Sir?" he asked, "Neilson?"

Neilson shook his head as he blew out some smoke, "I'm ok" he choked as he took another puff, "also Neilson" said the dog, "there's something else you should know….about Tilly, and her friends, and the other kids who were murdered…they all had some connection with Angel the Hedgehog"

"ANGEL!" cried Neilson sitting bolt upright making the dog jump a little, "did you say Angel?" the dog nodded, "the famous deadly assassin, the Angel of Death, or Angel of Darkness….most feared assassin…." Neilson looked up at him. "Known as the killer of criminals and fugitives, yet he's a fugitive himself…son of the famous anti-heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat"

"…Who were killed by Razor when Angel was eleven…." Said the dog, "the police have looked at all the evidence, after studying the body of Razor, even though it was hacked to pieces, they've confirmed it was Angel!" Neilson stared at the dog, "you saying Angel murdered my niece…her friends and those other kids…"

The dog was speechless, "the police are still looking at it, but Angel is the suspect" Neilson then stood up and walked over to a draw of files, he then pulled a couple out. The dog stared at him, then Neilson began to look at the first one. It was the record and murder case of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat.

Neilson put on a pair of spectacles and began to read the Coroner reports, he then looked at two portrait pictures of the two Mobians, one of a handsome, fierce looking black hedgehog with red quills and piercing red eyes. The other was of a beautiful female white bat with sparking aqua eyes.

"The two were murdered in their own home on their son's eleventh birthday…" Neilson read, "Shadow was beaten and stabbed over fifty times then shot through the head….Rouge was tied up, raped several times before being cut to ribbons then stabbed through the heart with a machete" The dog looked a little sick, he looked even more sick when he saw the crime scene photos of Shadow and Rouge, both covered in blood and dead.

Neilson then pushed the file away then opened the other file, on the front it showed a picture of a young black hedgehog no older than thirteen, then showed some reports of the killing of Natalie the Mongoose, Otis the Weasel, Snarl the Doberman, Wade the Toad and Budd the Pig, Neilson then looked that the pictures of the Mobians and the death details:

**Natalie the Mongoose:** Found in an apartment in Emerald City. Believed to have been tied to a chair and tortured before being burned alive, fingers and toes were missing, face and body were burned beyond recognition.

**Otis the Weasel:** the remains of his body were found in a destroyed building in Blade City, the building was blown up along with several other dead drug dealers. When body was tested, it was confirmed that heroin was injected in the body before being blown up inside the building.

**Snarl the Doberman: **Remains of the Mobian were found on top of a glamorous Skyscraper, next to a bloody helicopter, believed to have been chopped up by his own helicopter.

**Wade the Toad**: Found dead tied to a pool table in the Blue Goddess Nightclub. Soaking wet with frayed wires in mouth and anus, Believed to have been soaked and electrocuted to death.

**Budd the Pig:** Found in forest outside Glitter Clitter Nightclub. Burnt to a crisp with a long metal pole shoved through his mouth and down through the anus next to a fire. Believed to have been roasted before being skewered and burnt to death.

**Razor the Wolf:** Found dismembered in the cellar of an abandoned farm, believed to have fought the murderer before being overpowered, his limbs were hacked off and his genitals were ripped off and was stabbed through the heart thus causing the death.

Neilson looked at the coroner's photos and looked up at the dog, "according to this report" he said "Angel killed the gang members in this order, as all of them were present at the murder of his parents"

The Dog stared at Neilson "and also Razor was the murderer of the parents of my niece, Kimas the Fox and Herod the Chameleon" The dog looked at the photo of Angel, "that was the last photo taken of Angel before he disappeared" "he must be at least 19 now" said the dog "and many have never seen him up close"

"Many who have crossed his path have never seen who he really is…" said Neilson "and those who have seen him up close, mostly criminals…never live to tell the tale" The dog looked worried. "I will study this hedgehog" said Neilson "and I will find out why he murdered Tilly….Even if he killed that serial killer…I will find out why Angel killed my Niece…and I will bring him to justice…." He stubbed out his cigarette and blew out more smoke as he looked at his friend who kept looking worried.

**So Neilson has found out more information....he's feeling the vendetta...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemon warning! If you are under 18 or easily offended do not view!**

**Chapter Six**

**Comfort**

_The present_

Angel sat at his desk in his little room surrounded by the photos, newspaper cuttings and stories about his killings and reports of his actions. He had left Amethyst sleeping in the bed, he had decided to awaken early to write more in his diary.

Since killing Razor and getting justice for his parents, and for Sonic and Amy and Flash, as well as the other victims, he felt he could draw nice pictures again. He had drawn a picture of his fight with the bank robbers; he had then written about his experiences, he then decided to draw a picture of Amethyst.

He had drawn Amethyst sleeping, she always looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. He drew her asleep in a field of roses, pretty red roses wearing a purple dress; he wanted to capture her innocence and beauty on paper. The way she looked so vunerable and beautiful asleep.

As he was drawing he heard the door open and Amethyst walked in, Angel looked up to see her standing there in a short purple robe showing off her smooth graceful legs. "Good morning" she said softly, "Good morning" said Angel smiling at her. "What were you drawing?" she asked.

Angel blushed and smiled, then Amethyst walked over and saw his picture, "it's me?" she said with a smile, Angel then wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling his face into her soft stomach. Amethyst smiled and stroked his quills. "I love you so much" she whispered, "And I love you too" said Angel.

He stood up and began to run his hands over her body, as he did; he smiled at the feel of the silk of her robe. He then wrapped his arm around her then lifted her legs holding her bridal style making her giggle. He then walked out of the room holding her close and back into the bedroom.

He then placed her on the bed and began to kiss her neck passionately sending butterfly kisses all over her, then going lower and lower towards her shoulders and cleavage. He then used his hand to push away the shoulder of her robe exposing her smooth shoulder then made it drop lower exposing her soft breast and her pert nipple.

Angel gasped at her beauty and show beautifully shaped her breasts were. He didn't hesitate to lower his face to it and begin to tease the tip of her nipple making her moan, he then enveloped her nipple in his mouth and began to suckle, Amethyst moaned and held his head close to her.

He then pulled the rest of her robe off and began to lick and kiss her whole body, he kissed between her breasts then down towards her stomach, she giggled as his soft lips tickled her a bit. She then lay back as she felt Angel kissed down to her lower region and kiss her labia lips, he then began to kiss her opening, her sweet musky scent was intoxicating to him.

As he licked and kissed her opening she moaned, Angel then held her legs and she placed his hand on his head stroking his soft velvety fur on his head. As he licked and kissed her opening it was like the most delicious thing he'd tasted. It was so pure and so soft. He licked and kissed her opening for a while, he then kissed around her thighs.

Amethyst moaned then opened her eyes to see Angel take off his black shirt and throw it on the floor; he then took off the rest of his clothes, Amethyst smiled at his strong body and the muscles on his arms. Angel then climbed onto the bed with her and laid his body on hers.

"Amethyst" he whispered "I love you so much…I want you so badly…" Amethyst looked up into Angel's eyes and saw the sincere love in them, she could see her savior, her hero, the one who saved her from Razor when he murdered her parents and her twin brother, and he'd taken her to his farm and raped and tortured her.

When Angel brought her to the apartment that the Shadow Rogues had found for them and set up, he had comforted her and held her, saying there was nothing to fear. After she had melted in his arms she then felt comfort, and Angel was healing her from the damage Razor had done to her.

Amethyst felt Angel kissing her neck and stroking her hair, she opened her legs wide so he could enter her, she could feel her opening tingling awaiting his entrance. She then gasped in pleasure as she felt Angel start to thrust in and out of her. She moaned loudly and held him close as he continued to thrust in her.

As she held him close she didn't want the moment to end, it was so wonderful, so loving, she wrapped her legs around him begging him to go deeper. Angel then leaned up and placed his hands on either side of her, pushing deeper and deeper. Amethyst cried out in pleasure, then Angel lifted her legs over his shoulders so he could push deeper and harder.

He could feel her tight opening around his penis, he began to thrust harder and harder into her, He leaned down and continued to kiss her and hold her close, he never wanted to let go of her, never ever. Finally he could feel something building up within him.

He could feel his shaft bubbling up, he had to release it, and from the look on Amethyst's face she seemed like she wanted to cry out in orgasm. "Am….Amethyst" he gasped "I'm…I…I'm gonna…." He couldn't finish his sentence as he released himself inside his love, crying out in orgasm, Amethyst screamed out in pleasure with him.

Angel then lay on her, holding her glistening body close to him. "Oh God" he whispered into her hair, stroking her and holding her like there was no tomorrow "I love you so much" "and I love you" whispered Amethyst. Angel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as she snuggled into him.

"I promise" he whispered to her as she saw her fall asleep in his arms, "I will never let anyone hurt you, not for as long as I live, I will never let anyone hurt you" He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair smiling at her beauty and admiring her peaceful serene face. He then lay with her and feel asleep.

**Hey peoples! I wanted to write a lemon for a while! And here it is! Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Deep Study**

Neilson sat in his house in his little office staring at a computer, every couple of minutes he would take a drink of brandy from a glass next to him on the table, as well as a drag of a cigarette.

For the past six months he had been studying hard on Angel and his crimes, he had studied Shadow and Rouge's murder, and he had read through the murders of Razor's gang and all the other people Angel had murdered on his quest, he was obsessed with finding out all he knew.

He was hardly sleeping at all, as well as working his job as detective, he was still obsessing over Angel, he had vowed to not rest until he tracked Angel down and brought him to justice. He was determined to find him and make the hedgehog pay for what he did, no matter how long it took or what it cost him.

Yet through working hard, he had grieved for his dead niece, he had arranged a beautiful funeral for her and her friend Kimas, and he had kept in touch with the hospital that had Herod in their care. Neilson looked at a photo of him, Tilly and Kimas, it was the last photo taken before they died. Neilson picked up the photo and stroked it as he remembered how he had finally found Tilly after years of searching.

_Flashback_

_Neilson walked through the doors of the Mobotropolis care home, he was sure from that tip off from a Chao pet shop that Tilly was in that care home. When he arrived he met with the receptionist, a brown female doe._

_"Can I help you?" she asked, "I need to see the manager" said Nelison, the doe nodded and picked up the phone calling for Susan. After about ten minutes a female brown bear appeared. "Hello" she said holding her hand out to Neilson for him to shake "I'm Susan, the manager of the Mobotropolis Care Home" _

_"Hello" said Nelison, "and what can we do for you?" asked Susan, "I've come here searching for someone" said Neilson "someone I've been searching for, for years" Susan's eyes widened as she lead Nelison into her office. Neilson then pulled out a large photograph with Tilly on it. _

_"Do you have her in your care?" he asked holding up the photo for Susan to see, "her name is Tilly the Rabbit, she's my niece!" Susan's eyes widened, "you're Tilly's uncle!?" she cried. Neilson nodded "do you have her here?" he demanded. Susan nodded, "she's been with us since her parent's murder"_

_"She's my niece!" cried Neilson, shoving his detective badge into her hand as well as a family photograph of him with Tilly's father and baby Tilly in his arms, "I'm sure I'm in the records, I'm her uncle!" Susan took Neilson's badge and began to go through Tilly's records. After a few minutes she turned to him, "the records confirm you are her uncle!" she said "her father's records say he had a brother, who cut himself off from the family, the name and birth details confirm it!" _

_Neilson nodded, almost ashamed of himself, "I did, over a family affair" he said softly. Susan then dialed a couple of numbers on her office phone, "Get Bella to bring Tilly in here!" he said in an almost hurried voice. "Right away Susan" said a voice from the other side._

_Neilson waited patiently in the office whilst waiting for Bella to bring Tilly, no sooner did a white goose with blonde hair arrive with a 13 year old red rabbit with blonde hair who was looking confused outside the office. Susan walked out of the office and began talking to Tilly. "Tilly Rabbit" she said gently "there's someone here to see you" _

_Tilly looked a little nervous, "See me?" she asked, Susan nodded, she then lead Tilly in with Bella to meet Neilson who stood up, "Tilly!" he cried, Tilly was a little scared and backed away from him a little. Neilson then calmed down a little. "Tilly" he said "you may not remember me, but I'm your uncle Neilson"_

_Tilly continued to stare at him, Neilson then held up a photograph he had of him with Tilly's father with baby Tilly in her father's arms. Tilly stared at the picture, "daddy…" she whispered, she then looked up at Neilson then at the photo of him and her father, they looked so alike, and Neilson's voice reminded her of her father's there was no doubt about it._

_Tears began to well in Tilly's eyes, "Uncle!" she cried, opening her arms and running to him, Neilson held her close and embraced her close, "my little niece" he whispered holding her close as tears streamed from his eyes. Susan and Bella looked at them both embracing each other and smiled. It was always a happy moment seeing the orphans reunite with other members of family._

_End Flashback_

Neilson felt tears stream from his eyes, "you were taken from me too soon" he stroked the picture again and placed it back on the table. He then looked back at his papers; they were documents he had photocopied from the files of Razor and his gang, Shadow and Rouge's murder and Sonic, Amy and Flash's murder.

Neilson lifted a large Newspaper cutting from the documents from Sonic, Amy and Flash's file and began to read it:

_**Death of a Hero**_

_**In the early hours of Friday morning, neighbors called the police on hearing screams from the neighboring house. When the police arrived they were shocked and horrified to see the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, his wife Amy Rose and their son Flash brutally murdered. **_

_**Sonic had died from multiple stab wounds, and a fatal stab to the chest, he also appeared to have a shattered kneecap, caused by a gunshot, possibly to have stopped him from fighting the murderers, Amy Rose was found tied to the bed, covered with slashes and a slit throat along with bruising to the inner thighs showing signs of sexual abuse.**_

_**Their eldest child Flash, was also found dead on the scene, he had been beaten to dead before shot in the dead, their daughter Amethyst was absent from the scene, but it seems that the murderers may have taken her hostage as a note was left on the bodies of Amy and Sonic saying 'Catch us if you can' **_

Neilson scanned the newspaper sadly; it caused major grief, the deaths of Sonic, Amy and Flash. After the news of their murders, candlelight visuals were held all over Mobotropolis and in other cities nearby, grieving for their fallen hero:

_**It has been a terrible loss for Mobians everywhere, many Mobians turned up at Sonic's house to lay flowers and goodbye messages, many were in tears as they surrounded the building.**_

Neilson placed the papers on the desk and took another drag of his cigarette, "the papers talk of Sonic, Amy and Flash's deaths, and about Amethyst missing, no-one has ever found Amethyst, yet her blood and DA was found in Razor's farm, and even though the mass graves around the farm were dug up, there has been no confirmed findings of Amethyst amongst the bodies"

He looked at the other Newspaper headlines:

'_**BLUE HERO AND FAMILY MURDERED IN THEIR OWN HOME, WHOLE OF MOBOTROPOLIS GRIEVES'**_

'_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG TORTURED AND STABBED TO DEATH IN OWN HOME ALONG WITH WIFE AND SON. DAUGHTER MISSING FROM THE SCENE'**_

'_**SONIC'S DAUGHTER AMETYHST BELIVED TO HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY KILLERS, TAUNTING NOTE LEFT BY MURDERERS ON BODIES OF THE HEDGEHOG FAMILY'**_

'_**DNA ON BODIES AND FINGERPRINTS ON NOTE IDENTIFIED! ANOTHER VICOUS ATTACK BY RAZOR THE WOLF AND HIS GANG!'**_

Neilson then looked at Sonic the Hedgehog's file, as he scanned the file, he then saw two names. "Miles 'Tails' Prower" murmured Neilson "Cream the Rabbit" he then turned to his computer and began typing in their names.

He then saw an interesting website _**'Tails Prower's Mechanics and Repairs'**_ he clicked on it. He then saw that Tails had his own garage and was very poplour in Mobotropolis due to his knowledge and talents in Mechanical work, he also saw Cream the Rabbit was his assistant and also had a Chao farm.

"Hmmm" he said to himself "Maybe they would know something" he printed out the address of the garage and put it in his briefcase. He took another drink of his brandy. "I shall pay them a visit" he then placed his briefcase on the desk and began placing some papers in it, "I shall also go into the hospital where Herod is and see how he is" he thought of Herod in the Hospital and wondered how he was, "if he wakes up from his coma" he thought "maybe he can tell me what more I can find out" he then closed his briefcase, turned off the computer and walked out of the room to his bedroom stubbing out his cigarette on the ashtray as he went.

**Looks like Neilson is gonna rest or give up! And what of Herod in hospital? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sorry about the delay people! I had terrible writers block! I always seem to get struck with it! Lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Deep Sleep**

In the town centre of Mobotropolis the City Hospital stood lit up, inside doctors and nurses were walking and rushing around wards, in one part of the hospital lay the patients in comatose.

In a small dark room, a young blue chameleon lay there on a hospital bed looking as though he was sleeping, the machine monitoring his heart beeped slowly, he had been sleeping for almost six months, and he hadn't stirred. As he lay there, white cat a nurse came in followed by a brown bear doctor.

The doctor walked over to the chameleon and touched his wrist, "still normal" he said to the nurse who nodded and looked down at the chameleon's serene face. "Poor thing" she said, "caught in gunfire and losing his friends…" The doctor nodded, "That famous assassin" he said "fired a bullet right in his chest"

"Do you think he'll remember anything when he wakes up?" asked the nurse, the doctor shrugged "I don't know" he said "maybe, maybe not, I guess we'll not know till he wakes up" he began to write notes on his pad then taking one last look at the Chameleon began to walk out the room.

The nurse was about to follow him when she took one last look at the sleeping Chameleon and whispered quietly and softly, "hope you wake up soon….Herod the Chameleon" she said, she then followed the doctor out of the room, closing the door behind her.

At the reception of the hospital, Neilson was waiting on some chairs in the waiting room, he ran his hand over his head and fiddled with a briefcase he had in his lap. He had wanted to know how Herod was doing and was getting a bit impatient.

He soon looked up and saw a doctor coming his way; he stopped by Neilson "Hi, Inspector Neilson?" Neilson nodded and stood up, "I'm Doctor Brown" he said "please…follow me" he then lead Neilson through the wards. Neilson followed closely until they got to the ward Herod was in.

They stopped by Herod's Ward and looked in through the window, Neilson felt a his heart fall to pieces seeing Herod like that, "poor guy" said the Doctor "his heart is ok and beating fine, we checked him earlier" "any sign of him waking up?" asked Neilson. The doctor shook his head, "no…sorry" he said.

Neilson gripped his briefcase, "Angel…" he thought in his head "you bastard…" he looked at the sleeping Herod and thought again of Angel, "I promise I'll find you Angel! And I will have my vengeance! I'll see you rot in jail! Even if it costs me my life!"

Back on the other side of the city, Angel sat on a gargoyle looking down at the city, he stared at a knife he was holding and stroked the blade, he was keeping his eyes on the streets below, one cry of fear or the sound of crime taking place, he would be there to fight them.

His ears twitched when he suddenly heard a scream, he looked down and saw two figures, one was being chased whilst the other followed. Angel quickly opened his wings and jumped down into the street. He then saw clearly it was a young woman running away from not one man, but three. "Shit…" he thought "gang-rape" he hovered over them until he saw the woman stop at a dead end.

The woman turned to the men, "please…please no…..don't hurt me please!" the men stood facing her and laughed "we got you! Trapped!" laughed one "now we can have some fun!" the third man walked towards her and held up his fingers showing long razor sharp fingernails, "say hello to Krueger my dear" he said.

The girl screamed and cowered, "please no….please no!" the men stepped towards her, "you know what we told your husband if he didn't give Tony what he was owed" snarled the man with the finger knives "No please!" begged the woman "he didn't mean too, please, why do you have to make me pay the price?"

Angel had heard enough, he swopped over the heads of the three rapist and landed between them and the woman, the woman gasped and the three men also cried out. "Angel of Darkness!" they cried. Angel stood there between them. "Trying to find some fun eh?" he spat "why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The man with the finger knives flexed his fingers, his blades shone in the street-lights, "come on hedgehog" he said "let's dance" Angel reached into his sheath and pulled out a long katana sword. "Ok punk" he said "you wanna dance? Let's dance" the man with the knives went for him but Angel flipped over his head and slashed him with his sword.

The man cried out in pain but he turned to Angel and flexed his fingers, one of the men went for Angel from behind, but Angel saw him out the corner of his eye and slashing his sword chopped the man's head clean off. The man with the finger knives and the other man gasped in horror as the blood from their mate's severed neck sprayed everywhere.

Angel then turned to them slashing his sword again as it made a whistling sound. Angel narrowed his eyes, then the other man went for him holding up at flick knife, "You bastard!" he shouted, but Angel quick as a flash did a turn as the man shot past him and cut off his hand, then before the man could react, Angel slashed his throat with his sword.

Angel turned to the finger knived man and held his sword up before him, "all who are slain by this blade shall suffer eternal torment" he said showing the symbols on his blade. The man with the finger knives stepped back, "you haven't heard the last of this Angel of Darkness!" he snarled flexing his fingers, "Tony will hear about this!" he then turned and ran out of the alley and into the street.

Angel watched him leave, then looked across to the woman who was cowering by some dustbins, Angel walked over and held out his hand to her. "You do not need to worry miss" he said "that man won't return, not as long as I'm here" the woman took his hand and he helped her up.

"Th…thank you sir" she whispered, Angel nodded at her, "you're safe now….you better get home, and fear no more…" the woman nodded and picking up her handbag she had dropped bean to run out of the alley. Angel watched her until she had disappeared from sight, he then turned and began to run in the opposite direction to get back to his home.

**So Herod is still in his coma...and Angel's fought a new foe, yet who is he working for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**The Gangsters in Blade City**

Meanwhile the man with the finger-knives had run from the alley and had gotten onto an old motorcycle, he drove out of Mobotropolis and drove fast towards another city a few miles away, Blade City.

Blade City was a large but very dirty and dangerous city, full of gangs, whores and drug dealers, many of the areas were abandoned and the homeless would hide out in the abandoned buildings, and drug dealers would make their homes there. In the Upper areas, many gangsters and glamorous gangs made their homes. Criminals felt safe in Blade City for the law would never venture in there; many who did were overpowered by the drug fueled gangs.

The man drove through the streets, many homeless people and drug dealers looked up at him, yet didn't do anything, the man then drove to the heart of Blade City were the large apartments and warehouses were. He parked his bike and walked up to an apartment. "The boss is gonna kill me" he said to himself.

He walked in and walked towards some doors to a lift, he pressed the button of the floor he wanted to go on and the lift took him up. When the doors opened he walked to some doors. He then knocked on them. As he knocked a little peephole opened and two green eyes appeared "Password?" came a voice on the other side.

The Man spoke the password then the hole shut and a smartly dressed weasel opened the door "come in Kruger" he said. Kruger walked in flexing his fingers as they hung by his sides. He walked into a dark room with only a little light hanging from the ceiling with a desk in the darkness.

He then stepped into the light, "Back so soon Kruger?" came a deep voice, "Tony" said Kruger, he took off a scarf he had around his neck revealing himself to be a brown cat with no fur. "I sent you on a mission track down the wife of that lousy man who borrowed my money"

"We found the woman Tony" said Kruger "me and my two fellow rapists, he cornered her and were about to rape her" he paused as he saw a red light like the end of a cigar light up then smoke appeared being blown into the light. "You didn't do the deed!" growled the voice, calm but showing anger.

"But sir, there was a man in black, he cancelled our plans and killed my men" he then saw a grey hand appear and stub out the cigar in a crystal ashtray on the desk, "It was that Assassin sir!" said Kruger "The Angel of Darkness" "The Angel of Darkness" growled the voice "the man that killed Razor and his gang after they murdered his parents"

Kruger stood still and looked into the darkness, he then saw the grey hand pick up a flick knife and stab into the desk, in the blade's place was a CCTV picture of Angel. "That bastard!" growled the voice "Foiling my plans!" "Do you wish me to give it another go?" asked Kruger flexing his finger knives.

"No" said the voice, "We'll track that couple down again, but we'll think of a better plan….and a nasty way to make that man repay his debt" Kruger smirked a little. "I believe I know what you're planning boss" said Kruger. Smoke then appeared from the darkness again, then Kruger heard movement, then he saw a figure moving in the darkness before moving into the light.

Kruger smirked as a smartly dressed grey wolf with shiny black hair appeared, he was tall and broad shouldered and he looked no older than Twenty-four. "We shall not let that assassin get the better of us" he said "you're right Tony" said Kruger "I shall try again" Tony then took out a shiny revolver, "no-one escapes Two-Face Tony" he said "I will get what I'm owed"

Kruger smirked again, "Gather the boys" said Tony "I've got other business to attend to" he turned to a door leading to a small room. Kruger smirked again, "some other bastard hasn't paid you yet?" he asked. Tony just smirked and walked away from him towards the door, then Kruger walked the other way out the door he came in.

When Kruger had gone, Tony opened the door to the other room, as he opened it, the sound of crying was heard, Tony then walked in and placed the gun in his pocket. There in the middle of the room was a young girl fox no older than eight tied to a chair. "hello Lucy" he said.

The little girl sobbed again, "You've been very good and quiet" said Tony, "now I can get what I need to get done" he walked over and stroked through the little girl's hair. "Once your father pays up, you'll be a free girl, no scratch on you" the little girl sobbed, "please don't hurt me…" she whimpered.

"Don't cry Lucy" said Tony as he kneeled before her and took out a camera, "I won't hurt you, unless your father pays up, and I'm sure he will after he's seen this" he then took the girl's picture then stood up. "I'm sure after he's seen this, he'll be paying me in no time" He then stood up and stroked the girl's hair again. He then left the room leaving the poor frightened girl alone.

**So Two-Face Tony is the man Kruger's working for! He seems to be the new Napoleon of Crime! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Growing Obsession**

Back at his house, Neilson was looking through some files, still studying the cases of Razor's murdered victims, he opened a newspaper and began to read:

_**'LOCATION OF RAZOR THE WOLF DISCOVERED, POLICE IN TEARS AT SHOCKING EVIDENCE!'**_

_**Police and forensics were horrified to discover the house of Razor the Wolf, a sadistic serial killer and rapist, he was hiding in an old abandoned farm several miles outside Mobotropolis. The farm house's basement was filled with torture tools and shackles. It is said he had kidnapped his victims and kept them in the basement.**_

_**What shocked the police most was that the murderer had been keeping diaries, photos and videos of the attacks. Many police were in tears as they analyzed the evidence, some were sick to the stomach. **_

_**Many could not believe someone so sadistic could commit such crimes, daughters, sisters, mothers, nieces, fiancés and wives, all had to suffer in the hands of this evil perverted murderer's sick pleasures. **_

Neilson then traced his finger down to another paragraph talking about the women and girls Razor had raped and murdered.

_**'VICTIMS NAMED, PUBLIC OUTRAGE AT MURDERER'S DOINGS'**_

_**Around the farm were mass graves of woman and girls buried, most of them naked and shown to have been raped and slaughtered. Most of the bodies were identified by dental records. The families of the victims have been notified.**_

_**Many of the wounds on the bodies show that many were raped not just by Razor but by other instruments found in his basement, police have been guessed he may have had sex with the dead bodies before he threw them in the mass graves.**_

_**The public as shown outrage as well as heartbreak at the demise of the innocent victims, many of the families have claimed the bodies of the victims and had them laid to rest, many others had had candlelight vigils in honor of them. **_

Neilson took some scissors and cut up the newspapers then began to paste them in a notebook, he had taken photocopies of the cases of Razor and his victims, the cases about Angel and his crimes and pictures of the evidence.

He had pasted pictures of the murderers in Razor's gang, and even the pictures of gangsters, whores and mobsters who had been named in Angel's deadly attacks. The pictures and writing had almost taken up the whole book, but he was satisfied that he had a growing book of information to help him.

He took a puff of his cigarette and began to flick through the pages of more newspapers trying to find more information; He then came across some newspaper cuttings of families of the victims praising Angel for killing Razor:

_**'VICTIM'S FAMILIES PRAISE ANGEL FOR RAZOR'S DEMISE'**_

_**When families were notified of the killer's death many praised Angel for his nasty killing, even Angel is wanted for his crimes; the people still praise him and believe that the Angel of Darkness did justice for them.**_

"_**I feel I could hug him if I could" say the mother of murdered daughter Rachel Summers who was fifteen and a rape victim of Razor "He killed that beast and I'm grateful! Even though my little girl was taken from me, I feel that justice has been done!"**_

_**The husband of murdered wife Chloe Snow who was abducted, raped and murdered by Razor expresses his gratitude "I owe one to the Dark Angel" he said "in my eyes and in my children's eyes, he's our Dark Knight, I've been heartbroken and my children miss their mother dreadfully but I feel I can stay strong for them knowing justice has been done, thank you Angel!"**_

"_**He was a victim who took action!" says the father of his murdered twelve year old daughter Victoria, "his family were murdered by the same killer, and he did what most of us couldn't, he did what the police didn't, he did what the Bounty Hunters didn't, he went out there, he killed the sadistic murderer and did not only bring justice to his family, but to the rest of our loved ones, he really is our Dark Savior, our Dark Hero, Our Dark Knight!"**_

Neilson threw the newspaper down and took another puff of his cigarette, he was still furious, "how can they thank that monster!" he snarled "they may thank him for killing their victim's murderers! But what about my niece and her friends!"

He looked back at the headlines of those praising Angel, his anger was boiling inside as he saw them:

'_**DARK ANGEL NAMED A SAVIOUR BY FAMILES OF MURDERED VICTIMS'**_

'"_**ANGEL OF DARKNESS, OUR DARK KNIGHT!" SAY THE SONS OF MURDERED MOTHER'**_

'"_**HE BROUGHT JUSTICE!" CHEER THE PUBLIC'**_

Neilson gritted his teeth then sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling, "tomorrow" he thought "I shall go to Tails' Garage and interview them; they must know some information" he took another puff of his cigarette "I swear, I will find Angel, I will do anything to make sure he is behind bars for what he did! Nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!" he then stubbed out his cigarette on a photograph of Angel making it burn up.

**Man! Neilson has a growing obsession! Like Angel did in the previous story, he's making a scrapbook of Angel and his crimes!**

**Btw, sorry about the delay people, again terrible writer's block! Hope you like!**

**Thanks to Rock Raider and Shadowmjl for the ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Awake**

Back at the hospital Herod still lay there, in the small dark room the machine still beeping monitoring his heart. As the machine beeped, his fingers began to twitch a little, then his lips, his deep sleep was starting to cease.

Within his unconscious mind he could see images and hear voices, all of the events that happened before he was shot, the last words he saw and the last images he saw:

_Flashback_

_"What the fuck!" shouted Billy, Angel then looked up "Billy" he snarled "we meet again…" "Huh?" cried Penny, Angel then lifted his head, "remember me..?" he spat. "NO!" cried Jerry "it can't be!" "YES!" said Angel, "Angelous the Hedgehog!" "ANGEL!" cried Tilly. Herod and Kimas gasped._

_Angel then drew his sword, "you evil bastards! Looking for me? Why?" Billy took out a small handgun, "to find you and kill you! Then bring your body to Razor so we can join his gang due to his previous gang members being slaughtered by you! He'll be proud to know that his gang members's killer is brought before him so we can join him!" Angel could feel his anger boiling up again._

_"Join Razor.." he snarled "join Razor…" he looked up as his eyes glowed white, "you'll see the blade of my sword pass through your bodies before you join Razor!" Billy held up his gun, "come on then you freak!" Angel snarled, the slashed the sword. He then ran towards Billy who ducked as Angel swung the sword over his head._

_Billy then dived towards Angel making him fall, Angel turned to see Billy holding his feet, then lifting the knife as if about to stab him in the legs to attempt to disable him. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" screamed Angel, he pulled one of his legs free then kicked Billy in the face to get him off. Angel then leapt to his feet and pulled out his gun._

_As he did, Penny, Jerry and his gang pulled out guns and Jerry pulled Herod close to him, making him act as a shield. Herod struggled in Jerry's grip. Angel then pointed his gun at Jerry "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he then fired his gun……_

_End Flashback_

Herod's eyes shot open, his eyesight was blurry at first, all he saw around him were bright lights shining down on him and a bare ceiling. He tried to move his arms but he couldn't, he then tried his legs, but he had no luck.

As he tried to move his limbs, memories began flooding back into his head, he saw everything, all the memories and the nightmares, from his parents murder, to when he was at the orphanage, to when he was shot in the chest….

"_NO! NO! Leave her alone! You bastards!" "Stop! Stop! No!" "Mom? Dad?" "MURDERER! MURDERER!"_

_"Mum....Dad.....No....."_

"_It's all gonna be ok Herod, we'll look after you"_

"_Hi! I'm Tilly!" "And I'm Kimas!" ……"It's a comfort knowing we all share the same pain"_

"_They were murdered by Razor the Wolf….Two years ago"_

"_Angel? Are you alright?"_

"_Leave him alone Jerry! He's just a defenseless Chao!"_

"_We just wanted to thank you Angel!"….."I hope we meet again" _

_"Leave her alone! Leave my best friend alone!"_

"_ANGEL!"_

Herod's eyes widened as he remembered everything, "No!" he thought, he looked around the hospital room still trying to move his arms and legs but to no avail. "What am I doing here!" he thought in his head, "where are my friends? Where am I? Help me!"

He felt his emotions and fear strangling him in the throat, he felt his blood boiling as he remembered everything that happened, he saw the image of Angel shooting him in the chest again, his white eyes flashing as his anger was controlling him. As he replayed the image in his head he felt his anger get stronger, he could help but let out a loud scream.

As he screamed his clenched his fists, the machine monitoring his heart beeped more rapidly as he heartbeat got faster and stronger. He had never felt so much anger, after being plagued by dreams and nightmares showing his life before he was shot, now it had exploded like a nuclear bomb!

As he screamed the doors opened and several doctors and nurses ran in, "He's awake!" cried one doctor, Herod saw the doctors surrounding him and began to cry out even more as the people around him scared him. Among them with the white Cat nurse "Oh my!" she cried "he's awake! He woke up!"

"He's in a state!" cried another doctor "we have to tranquilize him!" the doctors then pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid, another doctor ran to Herod's head and tried to calm him down "it's ok Herod" he said "it's alright just calm down!" but Herod wouldn't calm down, he still yelled and tried to move his arms and legs even though they were still in entropy and unable to move, his mind was filled with the images of his past and the of the last sight of Angel shooting him in the chest.

The doctor with the syringe then appeared tapping the syringe to get rid of air bubbles. "Clear the way!" he shouted he then grabbed Herod's arm and injected the liquid into arm. Herod yelled more then his yells turned to muffles then he went silent. The doctors then spoke soothing words to him as he calmed down.

"Now he's awake, we better get in touch with Susan from the care Home he was in, and also with Detective Neilson, the chameleon needs time to recover, we'll book him into therapy" the other doctors nodded and began to leave the room whilst the doctor with the syringe stayed with Herod.

**WOW! Herod's awake from his coma! And with disturbing images playing in his head! But what will happen when he recovers from being in a six month coma?**

**Note: Herod belongs to Neros Urameshi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A new mission**

Meanwhile back at Angel's house, Angel was sitting in the office, writing about the latest criminal he had fought:

'_He sure was a weird criminal, a furless cat with finger-knives for a weapon, and his name….he called himself Kruger, I remember those horror films 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' he must have named himself after Freddy Kruger, even though I killed his accomplices and scared him off saving the young woman, I wonder who he's working for…'_

He stopped writing for a moment when he heard the door open and Amethyst appeared, she looked pale, "Angel!" she cried, Angel looked up at her, "you ok Amethyst?" he asked closing his book and putting his pen down.

"No" said Amethyst, "there's been a kidnapping! It's all over the news!" Angel stood from his chair and walked into the bedroom; Amethyst pointed at the TV and turned up the volume. Angel stood before the TV and watched a female black cat presenter:

'_Good evening, I'm Jackie Turner, from what appears to be a kidnapping, Lucy Fox, an eight year old girl had been missing from her home for three days, her father George Fox was horrified to discover her empty bed on Friday"_

Some pictures of a pretty fox girl were then shown on the screen. Angel's eyes widened in anger and shock.

"_The room was ransacked and from what police have found, the kidnapper had held Lucy against her will and taken her while she had slept, her father has made a television plea for the return of his daughter'_

Then the father appeared on the screen in tears "Please…" he begged "if you have my daughter, please return her….She's all I have left since my wife died, I promise to do anything for her safe return!"

Angel snarled again, "poor child" whispered Amethyst softly, "poor little girl" Angel clenched his fist, "no-one should take an innocent child like that!" he looked at the television concentrating on whether anymore evidence would come up. Amethyst watched him stare at the screen as if his life depended on it.

The father then made another plea and even gave his phone number out on the screen, Angel quickly took out his own phone and copied the number, he then stood up and walked into his office, his anger was building up again, seeing the father in tears, he needed to go and find the girl who was kidnapped, "I'll find her" he thought, "I need to find out what I can!"

He walked to a wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it, there were his black clothes and his shirt with the grim reaper with Angel wings, he pulled on his black trousers, and his shirt then strapped some armbands on his arms that had metal blades in them, then pulled his black coat over himself.

As he pulled his coat on Amethyst came to the door, Angel turned to her, "Angel…" she whispered, Angel walked over and cupped her face, "I will find out where she is" he said. He then took his katana sword and put it on his back. Amethyst then followed him to the balcony, "Angel" she said "you'll be careful won't you?" Angel nodded, "I will Hun" he then pulled her into a deep kiss and held her close.

"He then took out a gun from his coat and handed it to Amethyst, she took it and held it close, "if someone tried to get in the house" he said "you know what to do" Amethyst nodded, "both eyes open ok?" he said "and squeeze the trigger, don't pull it" Amethyst nodded, "ok" she said "I'll be careful" she then embraced Angel "but you be careful ok?" she said.

Angel embraced her close and kissed her "I promise" he said, he then walked to the balcony and opened the sliding doors, he then walked up to the balcony and got ready to jump off, "I'll be back when I can" he said, he then leapt off the balcony, Amethyst then walked to the balcony and watched as Angel plummeted a few feet them opened his wings to fly away into the darkness to begin his mission.

**So what will Angel find out? We'll have to wait and see!**

**Sorry about the two months delay, I just write when I can get some inspiration! I gotta push hard at it! Lol! **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Information**

Angel flew through the city scanning the area, he was hoping he would find the house of the father of the missing girl, he remembered on the news that the missing girl lived in the apartments on the Eastern side of Mobotropolis, he kept on flying until he got to the Eastern Area, he then remembered them talking about a specific area, he found it, then swooped down to scan the apartments.

After about twenty minutes he found the correct house as it had been shown on the news, he then saw an open window, "Bingo!" he thought, he prised the window open a little more and climbed in, he then found himself in a bedroom, it was a double room with a large bed and bedroom furniture.

Angel straightened his coat and pulled a cowel over his face, his eyes scanned the room, he then looked up above the bed and saw a large picture, it was a family picture, showing a tall male red fox, a female red fox with blonde hair and a young girl fox about six years old.

Angel studied them and recognized the male fox and the young girl from the news, he knew he was in the right house, looking at the family picture made his eyes prickle a little as he thought of his own parents even though it had been over seven years since they were killed he still missed them so much.

Angel then quietly moved through the room and began to walk to the hall, the whole house was dark except for the light of the street lamps outside. He walked out into the hallway his ears pricked up listening for any sound, he then saw a light under a door, and he could hear sounds coming from inside, sounds of a television.

As he took another step forward a floorboard creaked, he then heard the sound of someone from inside the lit up room, Angel backed into the shadows and held his breath as he saw the male fox appear from the room and look around the dark hallway for the intruder.

"Whose there?" called the fox, "I know you're there, show yourself!" Angel narrowed his eyes, "Hello George" The fox jumped and turned around facing Angel even though he couldn't see him he grabbed a vase from a table and held it up in front of him. "Come out!" he said "show me who you are! Who are you!"

"I can either be your best friend…" said Angel "or your worst enemy" he then whispered, "You don't want me as an enemy!" George grasped the vase tighter, "come out!" he said "slowly…come out where I can see you!" Angel then stepped out of the shadows slowly and revealed himself to George.

George's eyes widened as he saw Angel appear, "Angel of Darkness!" he cried dropping the vase making it shatter to pieces on the floor, "Yes..." whispered Angel "that's what they call me…" George stepped back a bit scared, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't worry" said Angel removing his cowel "I'm not here to hurt you, I've come because of your missing daughter, if you help me, then I can help you get her back" George looked at him for a long time, "you…you'd do that?" he asked. Angel nodded, "I believe in peace and justice, I've suffered a lot and I don't like seeing people who have done no wrong suffer"

George then stepped towards Angel "So you're not what some people think you are?" he asked "a murderer" "No" said Angel "I'm a vigilante, a fugitive yes, but not like the people I have killed" George stared at him for a long time, "so…" he said "if I can give you the information…you will find my daughter? Find my Lucy"

Angel nodded, "I will find Lucy and bring her back, I may have to slit a few throats, but I will bring her back" "Ok" said George, "follow me" he ran back into the lit up room, Angel followed him. When he entered the room he found himself in an office, the place was covered with newspapers and letters.

George ran to his desk and began shuffling through papers, Angel then looked down on the floor and saw a CCTV image of himself on the front of a newspaper with the headline: **ANGEL OF DARKNESS, CAUGHT ON CCTV FLEEING LATEST CRIME SCENE**.

Angel frowned "damn those Mobians who hate me" he thought, he then looked up at George who turned to him holding some papers with a photograph, Angel's eyes widened as he saw the photograph of a young fox girl tied to a chair looking very tearful and frightened.

"That's Lucy" said George, he then handed Angel a letter, Angel snatched it and began to read it aloud:

**_Dear George_**

**_Now you see how serious I am, if you don't pay your debt to me, I will see to it your daughter is wasted, I have ways of disposing her, ways you can't imagine._**

**_You have three days to give me the $50,000 you owe me or else….._**

**_Tony_**

Angel glared at the letter then looked up at George who began to cry, "I was desperate" he sobbed, "I had blown money on gambling because I lost my wife six months ago to cancer, I needed to get away from the fact my wife was dead so I started gambling online, I then realized I had gambled a lot and I owed money…."

George then sat down putting his head in his hands "but I couldn't pay, I was then approached by this smartly dressed wolf who said he'd give me the money I owed, which he did and I was able to clear my debt, but then he told me I had to pay it back, but I couldn't…but said I would come up with the money soon, then one morning I went into to wake my daughter up to go to School, but her bedroom was empty, and all I found was…" he held up a red bow and a photograph of a furless cat holding Lucy and waving a clawed hand at the camera.

Angel's eyes widened, "Kruger!" he cried, George looked up from sobbing, "What?" he asked, "It's Kruger!" cried Angel "I followed him through an alley as he was about to rape and kill a woman!" he then looked at the photo and thought hard:

_**Flashback**_

_Angel stood before the man with the finger knives who stepped back, "you haven't heard the last of this Angel of Darkness!" he snarled flexing his fingers, "Tony will hear about this!" he then turned and ran out of the alley and into the street._

_**End Flashback**_

Angel then looked at the ransom note, "So that's who he's working for!" he turned to George, "I have a very good idea that Kruger and this Tony are working together!" George stood up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Now this letter came to you when?" he asked "Yesterday" said George "along with this…" he handed Angel another piece of paper, it looked like a hand drawn map. Angel studied it, "It's an abandoned Boat house by the Mobotropolis Harbor" said George.

Angel frowned, he then looked at George, "ok" he said, he then turned the map over and saw another note:

**_You must come to this boathouse on the third day after receiving this letter, with the $50,000 cash, your daughter will be there with one of my henchmen, Babyface._**

**_And remember:_**

**_Don't call the police, or bring anyone with you, if you do…..your daughter will be returned to you…IN PIECES!"_**

Angel looked up at George, "George" he said "like I promised, I will get your daughter back, but you must trust me" George nodded, "I will go to the Harbor in disguise and I will take an envelope with papers in…" said Angel "and then…" he took out his sword and held it up making the blade shine in the light.

George looked scared, "but you'll get my daughter back?" Angel nodded, "I shall make those who have your daughter suffer in my hands, I will kill if I have to, to bring your daughter home" he then began to walk towards the door, "if Tony tries to contact you, tell him you have the money and you will be there, even though it will be me" George nodded at Angel.

"Bring her back Angel" he begged as he watched Angel walk towards the door of the office, Angel placed his hand over his heart and nodded. "I shall return" he said. He then pulled his cowel over his face. "And do not inform anyone about what happened here" George nodded, "I promise" he said, he then saw Angel disappear out the door then heard the front door open then close, he ran to the door and saw Angel running down the street before vanishing into the darkness.

**So Angel's found out that Kruger and Tony are working together, and he's gonna do what he can to get Lucy back! **

**Hope you like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Remaining Sonic Team**

The next morning Neilson drove down to Central Mobotropolis looking for Tails' Garage, he finally came across a building with a large garage attached to it, Above it said **'Tails' Garage' **in big letters "Bingo" he said, he parked his car then walked towards the garage where there were whirring sounds coming from it.

As he entered he looked around, the place was filled with cars and machinary and tools, he then looked ahead and saw what looked like a Jet, he then remembered what it was, the famous X-Tornado, He sighed as he looked at it standing there, covered with dust and some cobwebs, once a reliable and powerful machine, but now it was standing there, unused and almost forgotten.

As he stood there staring at it, a voice brought him back down to earth, "Can I help you?" he turned around to see a beautiful female rabbit standing there, she was wearing black jeans and a green tank top and wearing oil stained gloves and holding a spanner.

Neilson wiped his forehead, "yes" he said "yes you can" the rabbit placed the spanner on a table then took off her gloves, "Do you have a car we can fix?" she asked, Neilson then reached into his coat and pulled out a badge, "I'm Detective Inspector Neilson" he said holding it up, "I've come to speak to Tails aka Miles Prower and Cream the Rabbit"

The rabbit looked surprised "I'm Cream the Rabbit" she said "my husband's over there" she turned to look towards the back of the garage and called out "Tails, someone to see you!" as she called, Neilson then saw a tall two tailed fox appear from behind a car.

"Who is it sweetheart?" he asked, "A police officer" said Cream, Neilson then walked over "Are you Miles Prower?" he asked, "I am yes" said the fox holding out his hand for Neilson to shake, "yet everyone calls me Tails" Neilson shook Tails' hand. "What can we do for you Detective?" asked Cream.

"I need to talk to you" said Neilson, "I need to speak with you about important information" Cream and Tails nodded, "ok" said Cream "come inside I'll make some tea" Tails and Cream then lead Neilson into their house. As they walked through the door, a small Chao appeared and leaped onto Cream's shoulder squealing happily. Cream giggled and stroked it.

Neilson looked a little surprised but Tails chuckled and said that the Chao was Cream's pet, Cheese. Neilson sighed as he remembered Tilly's little Chao friend Melon. Tails then directed Neilson to the living room, "we'll be right with you Inspector" he said, he then dusted his hands and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Neilson looked around the room and saw some pictures on one side of the room, they were newspaper cuttings from some years ago showing the achievements of the Sonic Team. Many talked of the Dr Eggman Attacks and even some of the famous Meterax attack that happened over ten years ago.

_**SONIC TEAM DEFEAT EGGMAN AGAIN!**_

_**Evil Doctor tried to conquer Mobius but Sonic and his Team thwart his plans again!**_

_**METAREX DESTROYED BY SONIC AND HIS TEAM! THE PLANET PRAISES THEIR COURAGE!**_

_**When all hope was lost, Sonic Team save the world again!**_

_**SONIC TEAM HONORED FOR BRAVERY IN DEFENDING MOBOTROPOLIS**_

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND HIS TEAM NAMED SAVIOURS OF MOBIUS AFTER DEFEATING DEADLY METAREX!**_

Neilson then saw all the photographs in the cuttings of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and others, he even saw Shadow and Rouge in some of them. He then saw some other cuttings:

_**SONIC AND AMY MARRY IN SMALL WEDDING CHAPEL IN MOBOTROPOLIS, CITY CELEBRATE THE HAPPY COUPLE!**_

_**SONIC AND AMY EXPECTING FIRST CHILD!**_

_**THE HAPPY HEDGEHOG COUPLE WELCOME TWINS, A BOY AND A GIRL.**_

_**Mobotropolis congratulate couple for twins Flash and Amethyst. **_

"Tea" Neilson almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Cream's voice bring him back down to Earth. He turned to see the rabbit dressed in clean jeans and a clean top. "Thanks" said Neilson watching her place the tea on the coffee table.

He then saw Tails appear in clean clothes and drying his hands, "Thanks for waiting Detective" he said, "Please have a seat" Neilson thanked him and sat down on an armchair whilst Tails sat on the sofa, Cream then began pouring tea into cups and began handing them out before sitting down next to Tails. "Ok" said Neilson taking out a note book and Dictaphone "I'm so sorry to come in on your time but I need to ask a few questions…."

**Tails and Cream make an appearance! The last remaining of the famous Sonic Team. But what will they tell Neilson? Find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Herod's Memories**

At the Mobotropolis Hospital, Herod opened his eyes in a hospital room alone, after the doctors had sedated him after he woke up screaming, he had been put in a room to calm down, through his blurred vision he saw a female white cat in a nurse uniform sitting there with him, Herod then moved his eyes to look around him, his legs and wrists were bound to stop him from lashing out or hurting himself.

"Herod" said the cat, "Herod?" Herod then turned to her, "How are you feeling?" Herod pulled at his restraints a little, "I don't know why I'm here…" he said hoarsely, "all I can see in my head are images of what happened before" The cat looked sympathetic, "When you woke up, we had to sedate you because you were screaming and cursing, we were scared you were going to hurt yourself"

Herod glared, "You have no idea how much anger I have built up inside of me" he said, "towards the one responsible" the cat sat bolt upright as Herod spoke, "do you…? Do you wish to speak about the one who is responsible?" she asked. Herod snarled a little.

"If you want to hear it all…you sure you want to know?" he whispered "yes…" said the cat picking up a Dictaphone and pressing record, Herod looked up at the ceiling, "Until my parents were murdered, I had a great life, I loved my parents, until Razor killed them, that evil murderer, two people who had never done a bad thing in their lives, butchered….like animals…"

"Razor the Wolf" he continued, "the bastard…..he left me parentless…..what had I ever done to him, to deserve all that….? I kept asking that question…..but no-one would give me the answer…. They didn't know why either….After their death, I was sent to the Mobotropolis Children's home, it was there I met Tilly and Kimas, two other innocent children whose parents were killed by Razor"

The cat continued to listen, hearing Herod speak for the first time about his life after his parent's death made him listen even more, she wanted to hear everything, Herod took a deep breath and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Kimas, Tilly and I became for, friends after hearing each other's stories, we all knew how each other felt, we knew we weren't alone"

_**Flashback**_

_Herod sat in Susan's office, looking at the floor holding a rucksack close to him, tears stung his eyes, it had been just over half an hour since the police had taken him to the care home, every time he had closed his eyes he could see his dead parents, his father laying face down on the floor with his throat slashed, and his mother's headless body laying on the bed, her head stuck on the bedpost like a pig's head._

_As he sat there he could hear in the other room the police talking to Susan about Herod and how they had found him there in the bedroom crying. Susan then said that the care home would look after him. After a while she returned to the office and faced Herod. "Herod" she said "you're going to be ok, we'll make sure you're well looked after"_

_Herod said nothing, he just continued to look at the floor, Susan sighed, feeling sorry for the young boy, she then knelt down to his level, "look Herod, let's get you to a room where you can get some rest, then we'll get you sorted tomorrow morning" Herod looked up at the brown bear and nodded "Ok…" he croaked._

_Susan smiled a little then helped him up, she then turned to the door where a pretty female white goose with blonde hair was standing, "Bella" she said "can you take Herod up to room 43?" Bella nodded "ok Susan" she said, she held out her hand towards Herod and he took it. _

_"See you in the morning Herod" Susan called softly, Herod didn't look back as he was lead by Bella to his room, when they arrived, Bella opened the door and he found himself in a dorm room where there were three single beds at the end facing a large window, two Mobians were sleeping in the two beds, as Bella opened the door the two of them sat up._

_One was a male orange fox and the other was a female rabbit with red and white fur and blonde hair, "Hello Bella" said the fox, "what's up?" "Hi Kimas, Hi Tilly, sorry to disturb you, but you have a new roommate" "Really?" cried the rabbit. Herod looked at the two Mobians and looked at the floor._

_"Sorry to barge in on you two" said Bella, "it's ok" said the fox. Bella smiled and lead Herod over to a bed, Herod kicked off his shoes and placed his rucksack on the floor next to the bed. After a while Bella left him to get settled. Herod looked at the other two Mobians who got out of their beds and walked over to him._

_"Hi.." said the Fox, "you're new here right?" "yeah…" said Herod softly, "I'm Kimas" said the fox holding his hand out for him to shake. Herod shook his hand and tried to smile, "I'm Tilly" said the rabbit, as she spoke a small green Chao appeared and sat on her shoulder "and this is Melon, my pet Chao" "Chao Chao" said Melon._

_"I'm Herod" said Herod softly, he giggled a little at how cute Melon was, "don't worry mate" said Kimas, "we're all in the same boat, orphans, lost, alone…." Tilly nodded. Herod looked at them both, feeling a small glimmer of hope knowing he wasn't alone._

_**End Flashback**_

Herod looked back at the cat, "Kimas, Tilly and I quickly became friends, I realized I wasn't alone in my pain, their families were killed by the same gang, I was able to talk to them about anything….we shared everything, we did a lot together…..but then…we met someone else….someone who would become friends with us….then went on to become the Dark Assassin…." The cat's eyes widened "Angel of Darkness…" she whispered.

_**Flashback**_

_Herod and Kimas saw Angel and decided to confront him, they marched over to him, Angel saw them and sat up glaring at them. The two Mobians then confronted him "who the hell do you think you are?" spat Kimas, "picking on Tilly like that?" Angel snarled, "Her Chao was annoying me….and I'm not the person to talk to the way I feel" "well Tilly didn't deserve your rudeness!" retorted Kimas._

_Angel sighed "You're just like everyone else!" he snarled, he looked at his scrapbook, Kimas and Herod looked to, and saw his drawings including a picture of Razor. "Hey Kimas!" cried Herod "is that….Razor?" the fox looked at him and at the picture, "You're right Herod!" he cried._

_Angel grabbed his scrapbook and snarled, "What does that murderer mean to you?" he snarled, "Think he's wonderful do you?" Herod and Kimas looked shocked and said nothing, Angel then turned away to walk back into the building, "you're just like everyone else!" he shouted "thinking Razor's a great celebrity when he in fact killed the two people I loved and cared about!" he ran into the building and slammed the door behind him._

_As they watched him flounce off Kimas and Herod looked at each other then walked over to Tilly and her Chao, "Tilly!" cried Herod, "I've realized something about that hedgehog!" "What asked Tilly, she was still in shock from when Angel had stormed off?_

_"I believe he's lost family to Razor" said Kimas, "that evil murderous wolf!" Tilly and Melon looked at each other, then looked at the door where Angel had gone through, "Razor…" she whispered, then tears fell from her eyes, "the same man who killed my family…" "And ours" said Herod._

_"We should talk to him" said Kimas "let him know he's not alone" Herod bit his lip, "I dunno yet mate" he said "the guy seems eaten up inside….we better wait till he's calmed down a bit" "Good idea" said Tilly "that is if he does calm down" they all looked towards the door where Angel had vanished._

_**End Flashback**_

"During the time we were in the home, we spent a lot of time together, Angel even helped us out when the bullies attacked us, he saved Tilly's pet Chao Melon…" Herod then gritted his teeth, "…but then…he left with new foster parents, we never saw him again, until years later we heard about the deaths of Razor's gang and how they were slaughtered"

The Cat felt her eyes stinging as she listened to Herod, she never turned the Dictaphone off for a moment, she wanted to listen to every tiny detail, "When he finally saw him again….." Herod went silent. The cat leaned in a little, her eyes were filling up with more tears.

Herod then turned to her "Angel killed them….." he said, "he killed Kimas and Tilly….not just the bastards who attacked us…..but he killed them too…..his anger…..he wasn't my friend anymore…" the nurse stood up but she never turned the Dictaphone off. "Herod…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry…."

"Angel's a murderer….he was our friend…." said Herod softly "and he betrayed us…..we were his friends….AND HE BETRAYED US!" he then shouted making the cat nurse jump. Herod then turned from her as tears fell from his eyes, "Herod…" said the cat softly, she reached her hand across to comfort him but before she could the door opened.

"Anita…" and a male voice made her turn around, quickly she switched the Dictaphone off and shoved it in her uniform pocket; there standing in the door was a male brown bear doctor. "Evening Anita" he said "it's seven pm, your shift is over, come to relive you of your duties" "thank you doctor" said Anita, "how is he?" asked the doctor, "he's talking" she said "I'll give you a report on what he told me tomorrow" "ok" said the doctor "get home safely and we'll see you tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor" said Anita "see you tomorrow, goodnight" she then left the room, but before she closed the door she looked at Herod again to lay back on his bed, tears streaming from his eyes, "poor thing…." She whispered as tears fell from her own eyes, "I'll come back tomorrow to hear more of your story, I promise" she then began to walk down the hospital hall to head back home.

**Poor Herod, pouring his heart out. **

**Looks like the Nurse Anita is wanting to know more about him and his tortured life.**

**Hope you like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Interview**

At the Tails and Cream's house, Neilson was sitting in their living room interviewing them. "….So what is it you wish to know?" asked Tails, Neilson took a deep breath, "I know you two are the last remaining members of the Sonic Team" he said.

Tails looked saddened, "Yes…" he said "You are correct, Cream and I are the last members alive…" Cream looked like she was about to cry. "We miss our friends so much…." She said. "Six months have passed since Sonic and Amy and their son were brutally murdered…and Ameythst is still missing"

Neilson bit his lip, "I'm sorry for your loss" he said, "I really am…" "I've always been grateful to Sonic…" said Cream as she poured some tea, "I remember how he always put his life on the line for us all" Neilson picked up the cup Cream had poured the tea in a helped himself to some milk and sugar.

"He was like a brother to me" said Tails, "more than a best friend, he was my brother, I always looked up to him, I was always there for him, always….and he was there for me too" Neilson looked saddened at the two, Cream then took a sip of tea and began to tell Neilson how Sonic had saved her when they were transported to earth years ago:

_**Flashback**_

_Cream held Cheese close to her as they were imprisoned in a large glass container, she could see through the glass the humans who were doing experiments, they had been caught earlier and the humans not knowing what they were or where they came from had put them in their lab and were trying to amylase them._

"_We didn't do anything please let us out" she pleaded, "What kind of place is this? Cheese we got to get out of here" She then started shaking in fear as something began to cover the glass container, and some green lights appeared, "I don't like this…" she whimpered, Cheese began to chao fearfully. Suddenly the lights went off, then a smash was heard and Cream felt herself get pulled away before she could realize what was going on she got pulled around a corner in the darkness, she then looked up to see the face of Sonic! He had come to save her._

"_Soni…" she began to say but Sonic put his fingers to his lips, he then looked around the corner to see if anyone saw them, but Cheese began to chao excitedly, but before Sonic and Cream could stop him, the scientists heard them. "Let's go!" whispered Sonic "right!" cried Cream. Sonic then ran ahead, Cream and Cheese followed close behind him, they ran out of the lab and out into the hallway._

_As they ran, Cream called to Sonic "Wow, Sonic, how did you shut off all the electricity?" Sonic turned to her "I didn't do it Cream…" he said "I guess it just happened""maybe it happened because you bring good luck everywhere you go Sonic" praised Cream, "you might be right!" said Sonic, but as soon as he said it, the power came back on._

_They both stopped in shock, "Crap…" said Sonic under his breath, Cream's heart leapt to her throat, "maybe I shouldn't have said anything" she said "this isn't your fault Cream" said Sonic glaring as the security cameras turned to them, Cream then got scared as she saw small guns appear from the cameras, she then felt Sonic's hand tighten around hers._

"_Cream" Sonic growled "hang on!" Cream nodded, then Sonic took off running pulling her behind him, as the camera's guns began to fire lasers at them, Cream whimpered with fear but Sonic kept on running. As they ran Sonic lost grip of Cream's hand, "SONIC!" Cream cried in fear, "Keep running!" shouted Sonic as he leapt up towards one of the cameras and punched it knocking it clean off its stand, Cream then watched as Sonic jumped on another and began using its laser to fire off the other gun loaded cameras, "Cream!" he shouted "keep running!" "Right!" cried Cream, holding Cheese close she began running down the hallway._

_Suddenly ahead they saw a door beginning to close intending to trap them, "No!" cried Cream "we won't make it!" but she didn't stop running, suddenly she felt herself get lifted off the ground as Sonic took her in his arms and ran under the door allowing them to escape getting trapped._

_They managed to get through the hallways but as they got closer to the exit they began to run up some stairs, the lasers cameras still firing at them, "Sonic are we going to make it out?" whimpered Cream. "Don't worry!" said Sonic as he pulled her behind him "We'll make it!"_

_But the lasers cut through the stairs causing Cream to lose her footing, Sonic cried out in horror as she slipped, Sonic still kept a strong hold of her hand, but the lasers cut through more of the stairs, Sonic then reached down and pulled Cream into his arms, he then began to leap up higher until they got to the very top._

_When they got to the top, Cream set Cheese down and looked down at the destroyed staircase with the lasers still firing and flashing, she then turned to Sonic "See Cream" he said "I told you we'd make it and we did! You'd didn't doubt me did ya?" Cream shook her head and smiled "thank you for saving us" she said, Sonic smiled proudly "heh, anytime Cream, anytime!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Cream sighed sadly "I was only six years old, but I still remember it, I remember all of it" Tails nodded, "I remember being there with the Tornado" he said "I helped you and Sonic escape from there" Cream placed her hand on her husband's hand and he squeezed it.

"When we heard about the deaths of our friends, we just couldn't believe it" said Tails, "we couldn't understand how or why someone could murder Mobius's greatest hero, it was…a feeling of sheer horror" Cream nodded "we felt like our hearts were ripped out….like a part of us had died too"

_**Flashback**_

'_Bang' 'Bang' Cream opened her eyes, her ears pricked up as she heard the banging, "what the…?" she looked at the clock, it was almost four am and there was someone banging on the door, she looked across to Tails who groaned then opened his eyes._

_"What's going on…?" he asked, "I don't know" said Cream, she switched on the light and reached for her red silk dressing gown. "Who could be knocking on the door at this time of night?" she said sleepily. Tails also got up and pulled on a dressing gown. Cream then began to walk downstairs Tails followed until they got to the front door._

_Cream looked through the spyhole and saw a couple of police officers, "oh God…" she thought "the police" she opened the door and there stood a black male dog and a female brown lioness. "Hello" said the policeman "are you Cream the Rabbit?" "Yes...yes officer" said Cream "is there a problem?"_

_"Listen…." Said the police officer "we're very sorry to bother you but I'm afraid I have some bad news, can we come in for a minute?" Cream felt her throat tighten "yes…come in" she said, letting the two officers in. Tails felt himself go rigid when he saw the officers come in._

_Cream then led them to the living room where the officers told them both to sit down, Tails and Cream held each other's hands as they waited for the officers to deliver their news, "I'm terribly sorry to say this Tails and Cream but….Sonic and Amy and their son…."_

_Tails stared at them in horror and shook his head fearing the worse, Cream then felt tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry to say that they're….they're dead…." Both Tails and Cream went rigid, "No…" chocked Tails, "No….it can't be true….how…why?" The police officer looked pained, "Murdered…" he said, the policewoman looked like she was going to cry herself._

_"The three of them were found earlier this evening dead in their home…stabbed and shot….." "WHAT!" cried Tails, "Sonic, Amy and Flash!" cried Cream "what about Amethyst? Their daughter!" The policeman shook his head "She wasn't found…" he said "she was absent at the scene, they believe she was taken by the killers"_

_"No….!" sobbed Cream throwing herself against Tails sobbing her heart out "No…please!" Tails pulled her close as she cried, but he too couldn't contain his grief and he too broke down crying. The police officers watched them break down and also felt like crying seeing them so broken._

_"I'm so sorry…" said the policeman, "I'm really sorry…" Tails continued to cry, everything seemed to block out as he held his lover close as she sobbed into his chest, "No….No….." sobbed Cream "Please….it's not true….they're not dead….they can't be dead!" _

_**End Flashback**_

Neilson bit his lip, he understood their pain, after losing their best friends, he knew what they were going through, he having lost Tilly, Cream had tears falling from her eyes and Tails was frowning. "We were then asked to come and identify the bodies" said Tails, "nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see"

_**Flashback**_

_Tails stood with Cream in the morgue, the coroner, a black raven stood there with them, before them were three tables with sheets covering them."They were found in the bedroom" said the raven, "Sonic was on the bed sprawled over his dead wife, he had multiple stab wounds to his body including a fatal stab to the chest along with a shattered kneecap"_

_Tails shuddered, thinking of the pain and agony his best friend had gone through before he was murdered, "and of Amy?" he asked dreading the answer. The Coroner swallowed hard, "she…she was found tied to the bed, it was shown she had been raped and slashed to ribbons, along with a slashed throat"_

_Cream began crying again, "and Flash" continued the coroner "found to have been beaten before being shot in the head" Tails felt bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed hard trying not to think about it. "I do warn you two of the injuries…" said the coroner._

_"Th…Thank you…for warning us" said Tails, The coroner turned to three other coroners near the tables who removed the sheets to show the three dead bodies of Sonic, Amy and Flash. As soon as Tails saw Sonic laying there dead and pale, dried blood over his pale face he couldn't hold in his tears, he walked over and fell against the table._

_"S…Sonic….." he sobbed "who could have done this to you….and why?" Cream was also in pieces as she saw Amy and Flash's bodies, "NO!" she cried, "Amy!" she didn't care that her friend had a slashed throat and dried blood was around her mouth, she fell on her dead friend's chest and sobbed. _

_**End Flashback**_

Tails then glared "after a while I didn't feel grief…I felt anger….I wanted to know why they were killed….and it kills us that no trace has been found of Amethyst! We dread to think what that murderer did with her!" He then leaned towards a basket by the sofa and threw some newspapers on the table, "when they were talking about it in the news, I couldn't face it! I had to pick them up in pieces!"

Neilson looked at the newspapers, they all covered the story of Sonic, Amy and Flash's murder, he looked up at them again, "we found out afterwards that Razor was the one responsible due to the taunting note he had left on their bodies" said Cream, "the same man who murdered Shadow and Rouge" Tails nodded "I was terrified after that, because we thought he would come after us next" he added.

Neilson then narrowed his eyes, "and I suppose then you found out about Angel" both Tails and Cream's eyes widened when Neilson mention Angel's name. Tails then nodded "yes….we found out about Angel….Razor had murdered them to taunt them! As he was friends with Flash and Amethyst!" Tails breathed in again "I remember when we attended Shadow and Rouge's funeral, we comforted him, we offered our support and sympathies, everything"

"What about after he disappeared and became this dark murderer…" Neilson's voice came out a snarl almost, Cream looked nervous, "it shocked us when we found out he was the dark assassin, the one who murdered the prostitutes and drug dealers….but then…" she stopped.

Neilson looked at her, "yes?" he said "we then found out he was the one who killed Razor and his gang….." said Tails, his eyes then flashed "when we found out about the horrific deaths, we felt a glimmer of satisfaction that he killed them, he deserved it, they deserved what Angel did to them….after what he did to our friends…."

"Most people thank him because of what he's done" said Cream, "especially the families of the people he murdered…..yet others believe he's a cold blooded killer" Neilson glared "I'm one of those people who believes he's a murderer" he said "Angel killed my niece…" Tails and Cream looked shocked, "he killed your niece?" Neilson nodded "my only living relative, my little Tilly"

"Oh my…" said Cream "I'm really sorry…." Neilson glared again, "I wanted to know if you know anything more about Angel…" he said "After what he's done to me, I want him behind bars….he may have killed Razor and his gang and other criminals, but he has killed innocent people along the way….he's a madman….fueled by anger and rage…."

"We've read the papers, listened to the radio and watched the news" said Tails, "sure we knew Angel when he was just a kid….but now he's living this dark life….we don't know who is is…or even where he is…we just don't know what to think anymore…"

Neilson looked at them and nodded, "I understand" he said, he switched the Dictaphone off and closed his notebook, "thank you for your time" he stood up and straightened his coat. "Again I'm sorry for your loss" he said. Tails and Cream nodded "thank you detective" said Tails.

He stood up and began to show Neilson the door as Cream began to clear away the cups. "By the way" said Neilson, he pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Tails, "should you happen to come across Angel or you have any information…call me" Tails took the card "ok, thank you detective" he said, he opened the door and Neilson walked out.

**So Neilson's interviewed Tails and Cream, poor things, tormented by the murder of their best friends.**

**Note: The Flashback scene was taken from the episode of Sonic X, I didn't want to put Chris in the scene, man I hate that kid! **

**Anyway, hope you like!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya peoples! As you may have seen on Deviantart (if some of you are on Deviantart) I put up a pic of Anita the Nurse who was interviewing Herod . Here's the link: .com/#/d30a13t. Here we'll learn more about the Nurse who will become a part in the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Anita**

Meanwhile Anita was sitting on the night bus making her way back to her apartment, she was tired and hungry and hoping to snuggle down with her boyfriend Johnny who lived with her, as she sat there waiting for her stop she thought about Herod again, she felt so sorry for him, she wanted to be there for him, listen to what he had to say, so she could help him as best she could.

Finally she reached her stop, she got off the bus and walked up to a red door in a line of buildings, she got out her keys and pushing them in the lock she opened the door and got to the lift, she got in, pressed the button and waited until it reached the top floor. When she reached her floor she walked to her door and unlocked it getting into her apartment.

"Johnny?" she called "I'm home!" she placed her keys and bag on a table near the door and walked in taking off her coat and hanging it up, "Hello? Johnny?" she called again, she looked in the living room, but she didn't see him, she then looked in the kitchen, but he wasn't there.

"Johnny?" she called, "Johnny?" she then walked to the bedroom at the end of the hall, "Johnny?" she walked in and she saw her boyfriend, a brown dog packing a suitcase, "Johnny?" she walked into the room puzzled at his activity, "what are you doing baby?" she asked.

Johnny didn't look at her; "Johnny?" said Anita, her heart starting to beat a little faster, "What…What's going on?" Johnny turned to her, "Anita…" he said quietly not looking at her in the eye, "what…" said Anita fearing the worst. "I'm sorry Anita" said Johnny still unable to look her straight in the eye "but this isn't working out"

"What do you mean?" asked Anita, her eyes filling with tears, "it's over" said Johnny, "look" he then took her hands, "I don't wanna be with you anymore, I'm sorry, but my feelings have changed, and there's no way I can change how I feel….I'm moving out"

Anita then started crying, "but…why?" she choked out, "What did I do? Why?" Johnny looked away from her again and closed the suitcase, "I'm sorry Anita" he said "but it's over" he then began to walk out the bedroom towards the door. "But…but Johnny" sobbed Anita "what about all the times we've had together? Everything we shared…?"

But Johnny didn't answer, instead he just kept walking until he reached the door, "No…please Johnny!" sobbed Anita almost pleading with him, "Please….we can work it out…" "No Anita" said Johnny, "there is nothing between us…" he then walked to the door and opened it, "goodbye" he then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Anita stood there staring at the door, her heart was beating so hard against her chest it hurt, her stomach felt like it was going to fall off her back, and her throat hurt like she had swallowed a huge pill. After a while she collapsed on the floor and began to sob hard.

For a long time she sat there crying, she cried until she could cry no more tears, she stood up, walked over to the kitchen and began to search the cupboards, she soon found some bottles of booze, she pulled out a bottle of red wine and a glass, she never normally drank but she felt so heartbroken she needed something to numb her pain.

She took the bottle into the living room and began to pour the contents of the wine into her glass, as she poured the drink into her glass she knocked it back, tears streamed from her eyes as she drank it. As she knocked back two glasses she felt more relaxed, she didn't care how drunk she was getting but each drink helped numb the pain she was feeling.

Soon she began to slump back on the sofa, as she did she felt the Dictaphone in her pocket with the recordings of Herod telling his story to her earlier. She stopped, carefully put down her glass of wine then reached into her pocket. She pulled out the Dictaphone, she felt an urge to listen to it all of a sudden, she stood up and pulled the tape out of the Dictaphone.

Anita then walked over to a tape player near the window, she pushed the tape in then pressed play, as it started she walked back to the sofa and began drinking the rest of her wine, as she drank she heard the voice of Herod again:

'"_Until my parents were murdered, I had a great life, I loved my parents, until Razor killed them, that evil murderer, two people who had never done a bad thing in their lives, butchered….like animals…"_

Anita felt her heart beat as she listened to Herod's voice, she felt the tears come to her eyes again as she heard his pain and suffering come out:

'_Razor the Wolf…the bastard…..he left me parentless…..what had I ever done to him, to deserve all that….? I kept asking that question…..but no-one would give me the answer…. They didn't know why either….After their death, I was sent to the Mobotropolis Children's home, it was there I met Tilly and Kimas, two other innocent children whose parents were killed by Razor"_

As she listened she felt more and more sorry for Herod, he had started off a frightened parentless child, one whose parents were ripped out of his life, ripped away from him in cold blood, he didn't tell her how they were killed, but she wondered if she could find out.

"_Kimas, Tilly and I became for, friends after hearing each other's stories, we all knew how each other felt, we knew we weren't alone"_

Anita sipped her wine again and more tears fell as Herod spoke about his two friends, who understood his pain, before they too were taken from his side, by the one who they thought was their friend before he became a madman, the Angel of Darkness, or the Angel of Death.

'_During the time we were in the home, we spent a lot of time together, Angel even helped us out when the bullies attacked us, he saved Tilly's pet Chao Melon…but then…he left with new foster parents, we never saw him again, until years later we heard about the deaths of Razor's gang and how they were slaughtered….When he finally saw him again….."_

_"Angel killed them….." he said, "he killed Kimas and Tilly….not just the bastards who attacked us…..but he killed them too…..his anger…..he wasn't my friend anymore... "Herod…" _

Anita then heard her voice on the tape,

_"I'm so sorry…."_

Then Herod's voice came back, this time full of anger,

_"Angel's a murderer….he was our friend…and he betrayed us…..we were his friends….AND HE BETRAYED US!'_

Finally the tape stopped, Anita sat there for a long time, she felt a sort of neediness all of a sudden, she didn't know if it was because of the drink, or whether it was her true feelings, but she longed to go back and see Herod and hear more of his past, she wanted to be there for him, now she had felt pain she wanted to see someone she could share her pain with.

"I don't need to be at work early tomorrow" she thought, "I go into work at one pm tomorrow…" she felt herself getting sleepy, tears still fell from her eyes at Johnny walking out on her. "I'll come back to you Herod" she whispered "I said I would…I hope we can get to know each other better, I want to listen to you, hear your voice…." She kept thinking about Herod until she drifted off to sleep.

**Poor Anita, her boyfriend's walked out on her, btw I was asked on DA how old Anita is and she's 22, so now you know.**

**Hope you like!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Babyface**

The moon hung silently over the harbor of Mobotropolis, all could be heard was the sound of the water lapping against the docks. Just off the side of the harbor was an old abandoned boathouse where the only sign of life was seen, lights were seen through the cracks in the damp walls.

Around the quiet harbor there wasn't a soul to be seen apart from a figure in a black cloak that was walking towards the harbor, as he walked towards the harbor, his glowing white eyes flashed under the hood. "You wanted money eh?" he said quietly, "well, after I'm through with you…there will be nothing to give the money to"

He reached into his coat and pulled out a map, it had given the location of where he was supposed to go. He removed his cloak and looked up shaking his black quills free. "According to the map, little Lucy should be held here" he thought, he took off the cloak and placed it over a pole sticking out of the ground, he then walked closer to the boathouse and looked through a window tying to see what was in there.

Inside, a frightened little fox girl sat tied to a chair looking around her, surrounding her were oil drums and there was a large pool filled with fizzing green liquid that looked like acid. Standing next to her was a large fat pig with chubby cheeks and dressed in black trousers and a white shirt holding up a large knife.

The fox looked up at the pig and sobbed, "Please Mister Babyface" she sobbed "I want to go home…I miss my daddy…." The pig looked down at her, "don't worry sweetheart" he said "you will go back to your daddy, that is if he brings the big bucks" Lucy began to cry, "please…" she sobbed "don't hurt me…."

Babyface smiled, as he did, his cheeks appeared bigger and chubbier, "you know why they call me Babyface kid?" he asked. Lucy shook her head, the pig then poked his cheeks, "it's my chubby cheeks" he then laughed "a evil man with a cute chubby face!"

Angel narrowed his eyes "ok Babyface" he said "you won't be laughing once I'm through with you" he then saw a ladder by the window and began to climb up it to reach the roof, when he got to the top he looked in through some windows in the roof, he could see the whole room and the position the oil drums were in, he knelt down and watched them some more.

Babyface stood for a minute then looked at his watch; he then looked at Lucy with his round menacing eyes, "he's late poppet" he said flashing a nasty smile at her, exposing rotten yellow teeth, "he should have been here five minutes ago" Lucy began crying, "daddy…" she whispered terrified.

"Oh yes my dear" said Babyface, "daddy is late isn't he, we told him not to make us wait" he then took out a large butcher knife which had some blood and rust on it. Lucy began sobbing, "We told him if he made us wait, it would be Lucy chopped up for dog meat!"

Lucy's eyes widened in horror as Babyface lifted the blade "now if he's not here in the next 30 seconds….."He then giggled menacingly, Lucy began crying loudly and began begging and pleading.

Angel had heard enough he look out his sword and jumped through the ceiling, his black coat billowing behind him. Babyface and Lucy cried out in shock as he landed opposite them.

"Surprise Pig!" shouted Angel holding up his sword, Babyface cried out in horror, "ANGEL OF DARKNESS!" he cried, "uh huh" said Angel spinning his sword on his hand "that's what they call me" he stepped towards Babyface, "now…" he said slowly "are you going to release the girl?"

Babyface stepped behind Lucy and held up his butcher knife, "Come any closer hedgehog!" he growled "and I'll cut the brat's throat!" Angel gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare lay a finger on the girl!" he spat. "Oh yeah?" said Babyface, "or you'll do what?"

Angel lowered his sword, his eyes shifted around the room, as there were oil drums everywhere and in the large pool nearby was acid, he knew if he used his powers the heat would make the drums explode, killing them all, so he had to think of something else.

"Angel!" Lucy's terrified brought him back down to earth, "Help me!" he then saw Babyface had his knife under Lucy's throat. Angel felt panic but he tried to remain calm. He then reached into his coat and pulled out some shurikans, he then threw them at Babyface and they embedded in his flesh.

The pig cried out in agony as the shurikans embedded in him, Angel then ran over and aimed a flying kick at him knocking the pig backwards, making him fall against some drums. Lucy looked up to see Angel turn to her. "Angel!" she cried, Angel took out a dagger from his belt then in a quick movement he cut the ropes holding her.

"Thank you Dark Knight" said Lucy, "did Daddy send you?" Angel smiled at her, "I offered your father help Lucy" he said "I couldn't stand to see you in the hands of these killers" he pulled the ropes off her and helped her out of the chair. As he did Lucy screamed as Babyface was running towards Angel with a large axe.

Angel reacted quickly and jumped out of the way, "Lucy!" he cried "go! Get somewhere safe! I'll get us out of here! I promise!" "Ok" cried Lucy as she ran through the drums towards the wall where there was a ladder. As she ran off Babyface screamed out, "MEN! After her!"

Angel's eyes widened, "oh god…" he thought fearing the worst, he then saw some men dressed like Babyface and wearing bloody aprons and they were aiming for Lucy. Angel turned to Babyface and snarled, "Brought your men to watch your back eh?" he spat "like the common coward you are?"

Babyface aimed for him with the axe, "I come prepared Angel!" he shouted "I know what you are!" "Oh do you?" asked Angel "then you would know that no criminal has crossed my path and lived to tell the tale" he then jumped in the air and flipped over Babyface's head.

Babyface turned around with the axe, as he did, he caught a couple of oil drums making deep holes in them making the oil spill out. Angel bit his lip as he saw the oil spill out. Babyface growled at him then looked up at his men who were cornering a terrified Lucy.

"We told her father not to bring anyone!" he growled, "We told him if he did, Lucy would die!" Angel swung his sword, "what kind of a person are you?" he snarled. Babyface then looked up at his men "Tony told me to do it, MEN!" he then shouted "Throw the brat in the acid pool!" Angel's heart leapt to his throat, "oh shit!" he turned to see the men grab a kicking and screaming Lucy and start to pull her towards a ledge above the acid pool.

"DO IT!" shouted Babyface "the boss ordered it!" "NO!" screamed Lucy, "ANGEL!" Angel opened his wings and flew towards them just as they threw Lucy towards the pool, Lucy screamed but Angel grabbed her before she hit the acid and they flew towards the other end of the room.

Angel then placed Lucy on the floor and stood in front of her to protect her, he then took out two guns and began firing them at the men, they all screamed as they were shot then they lost their balance and they all fell in the acid pool screaming as the acid dissolved them into blood and bones.

Angel then turned to Lucy, "you ok?" he asked, Lucy nodded, but she cried as Babyface appeared from behind the acid pool with a face like thunder. "Bastard!" he growled. Angel took out his sword, "Lucy" he said "stay behind me, I won't let him hurt you"

Babyface then aimed for Angel with his axe, but Angel chopped the axe in half with his sword, Babyface then turned to Angel, "You'll never get out of here alive Angel!" he shouted "we're surrounded by oil drums!" he then took out a match and lit it, he then motioned to some oil he was standing in.

"If I drop this match the place will explode and we'll all die here! All of us! You can't escape!" Angel stepped towards Lucy who began crying again. "Move and I'll drop this match and blow us all to smithereens!" Angel snarled then picked up Lucy, as he did, Babyface stepped out of the oil and threw the match onto the oil setting it alight.

Lucy screamed as the flames roared upwards, "Try getting out of there Dark Angel!" yelled Babyface, Angel gripped Lucy tighter. "Angel" sobbed Lucy as she started to cough, "I'm scared!" Angel gritted his teeth, "don't worry Lucy" he said, "we'll get out of here, just hold on to me tightly"

Lucy held on tight, then Angel saw an open window amongst the flames, he turned to Babyface and snarled, "Rest on shit!" he then leapt onto some boxes and began to run towards the open window. Babyface watched in anger then went after them, "You won't get out alive!" he shouted.

Angel gripped Lucy tighter as he ran for the window, he then jumped over to the sill, as he did, the drums began to explode, Angel then jumped towards the water, as he did the boathouse exploded sending them flying several feet in the air then into the water. Angel still kept hold on Lucy as they hit the water.

As Angel swam underwater he looked up to see the flames die down after the explosion, and debris began to hit the water, Angel then began to swim away from the falling debris still holding onto Lucy. He then saw the harbor and reached the surface coughing and spluttering, in his arms Lucy also coughed and began to breathe heavily.

Angel then swam to the harbor and lifted Lucy onto the land, Lucy wiped her eyes and hair then looked at Angel as he climbed out of the water exhausted. "Lucy" he spluttered "are you ok?" "Yes…" said Lucy, "you saved my life Angel, thank you" Angel smiled as he tried to get his breath back.

"It's ok" he said, "I promised your father I'd bring you home" he then sat up. They both sat there for a moment looking at the remains of the blown up boathouse. "Come on" he said, standing up and taking Lucy's hand "let's get you back home" he then ran to where he left his motorcycle, he then placed Lucy on the back and sat in front of her "hold onto me" he said, Lucy complied wrapping her arms around his waist, Angel then started the engine and they drove away.

As they drove away, a figure climbed up onto the harbor out of the water, Babyface had survived the explosion. He watched as Angel and Lucy drove away and he winced as some burns he had received. "You go away this time Angel" he snarled, "but you can't protect the city from Tony! Never!"

Meanwhile, Angel had made it back to Lucy's house, he parked the motorcycle on the corner and walked Lucy to the door, Lucy hugged him tightly "Thank you so much Angel" she said "you saved my life, You really are a savior, a protector of the city" Angel smiled and hugged her back, "I did what I promised Lucy" he said, "you're safe now, good luck"

He then rung the bell, Lucy waited at the door, as she did she felt a breeze rush past her, she then looked up and saw Angel flying up onto the roof, she smiled as she watched him vanish, "goodbye Dark Angel" she whispered. Just then the door opened and George appeared.

"Lucy!" he cried, "daddy!" cried Lucy, George then scooped his daughter up and held her close sobbing with happiness, "oh my baby girl! I was so worried!" "The Dark Angel came daddy!" said Lucy "he saved me! You sent the Dark Knight to save me!" George cuddled Lucy close then looked up, "God bless you Dark Angel" he called out "If only you were here now, I'd find a way to repay you!"

On the roof Angel watched them, he smiled at the scene below him then began to hop across the rooftops towards where he parked his motorbike, he then jumped to the ground then hopped on his bike. He smiled again at the door of George and Lucy's house then started up the engine to drive away.

**Awww, Lucy's reunited with her father, but wait! Babyface is still alive! Hope you like!**

**Btw, I got a message from you Neros but I can't reply back due to being denied to answer you, so how can I answer your question if I keep being denied by your fanfiction message?**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Afterward**

The next day Anita arrived at the hospital to begin her shift, she walked to her locker and placed her handbag and coat in it, on the door she saw a picture of her and Johnny, she glared then ripped it off the door.

As she ripped it off one of the other nurses saw her, "you ok Anita?" she asked "I'm fine" Anita snapped, she then ripped the picture in half and threw it in the bin, she then walked down the hall towards the Doctors office, she had spent the morning writing down notes from Herod's recording, after listening to him on the tape last night she couldn't get his words or his voice out of her head.

She soon came to the doctor's office, she could see her boss sitting there at his desk putting some notes together, she knocked loudly. Her boss then looked up and saw her. "Come in Anita" he called. The white cat opened the door and came in placing the notes on his desk.

"I'm just delivering the notes you wanted" she said "I spent most of last night writing up what Herod said" the doctor smiled "very good Anita" he said taking the notes and placing them in front of him. "I'll analyze them now" Anita then turned to walk out the door.

When she got outside she began to walk towards the ward where Herod was being kept, she walked towards the door and looked in at the window where she saw Herod sitting there staring out of the window at the sun shining over the city. She bit her lip then walked into the room.

"Good morning Herod" she whispered, Herod didn't turn around but he continued to stare out of the window, "Hello Anita" he said in a low voice. Anita gasped "how did you know my name's Anita?" she asked. "I heard the doctor call you that when you left the ward last night" said Herod.

Anita walked over and sat next to his bed, "Oh yes….yeah…my name is Anita" Herod continued to stare out the window, "it's such a beautiful day isn't it?" he said, "yes…yes indeed it is…" said Anita. "It reminds me of some of the few happy memories I have left" said Herod.

Anita's eyes popped open and she grabbed her Dictaphone from her pocket, "You still have happy memories?" she asked, Herod still didn't turn to her, "only a few" he said "days like this remind me of the days me and my parents would have picnics in the sunshine, or take walks through the park…sometimes I would lay on the grass and stare at shapes in the sky…..like fairytale castles….and Ferris wheels, clouds that are as soft as cherubs hair…"

Anita felt tears fill her eyes as she listened, her hand gripping the Dictaphone, "I used to look at clouds like that…" said Herod, "but now….they only block the sun….and no matter how white they can be….they're all black and dark to me….it's all I see now….because of the happiness that's been wrenched from me…."

Tears streamed from Anita's eyes as her sadness of Herod got stronger, and the memories of Johnny walking out on her returned, she felt she couldn't hold in her sorrow and heartbreak. "I feel like I cannot feel love or happiness at all…." Said Herod, "I don't know if I'll ever feel anything apart from the pain I feel now….not just my wounds….but my heart…."

As Anita sat here and listened, he kept the Dictaphone on, eager to listen to Herod talk more, she couldn't believe how angry and sad he was that he said that nothing looked happy to him, "If only I could find a way to make you feel better Herod…" she whispered "If only I could show you happiness and love again….."

Earlier that day in the early hours of the morning, Babyface had made it to Blade City and to Tony's Apartment, as he walked towards the place he winced as his burns stung. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…" he thought "Tony's gonna kill me"

He walked towards a lift and pressed the button to get to the right floor, as he stepped out he saw two smartly dressed Rhinos standing there. The two rhinos looked him up and down then saw his burns. "Got what the boss ordered Babyface?" asked the first Rhino.

"Well….erm…" said Babyface avoiding the Rhino's stare, "Not exactly" he looked up again and saw the rhino's walk over to him flexing their fists, "But…er…guys wait…I can explain…..!" he didn't get a chance to finish when the rhino's strode up to him and pushed him to the floor.

Babyface them shielded himself as the rhino's fists began to rain down on him, He tried not to scream in agony as the Rhino's fists hit his burns, after a couple of minutes the Rhino's stopped and pulled him up by the arms, "The boss won't be happy about this piggy!" said the First Rhino, "Sure won't be pleased you failed!" said the other rhino.

They then dragged the wincing pig into Tony's office and threw him in, Babyface cried out as he was thrown across the dark room before hitting the desk. He winced as he sat up and looked up at the desk that was dark except for a single light shining down. He then saw a small red light and a little smoke waft forward into the light.

"Erm….boss?" Babyface stammered "So…." Tony's voice then spoke "how did it go?" Babyface stand got to his feet, he then saw his boss sitting there smoking a cigar and holding a martini glass in his hand. "Well erm…." Said Babyface "I was there, ready and waiting, I had the little girl, but…..I wasn't my fault sir!" Tony then held up his hand signaling the Pig to stop, "Did you complete the mission?" he asked calmly. "Well…erm…no…but…it wasn't my fault! The Dark Assassin came and foiled the plan! He killed my men and took off with the brat! I couldn't chase him, he blew the place up!"

"Quiet!" snapped Tony making the Pig shut up, "just answer me! Did you, or did you not fail!" Babyface bit his lip "I….I failed sir" he spluttered. Tony then took a drag of his cigar then looked up at the Pig, "Come here…" he said quietly smoke billowing out of his mouth as he spoke.

Babyface edged nervously towards him then leaned over the desk to get closer to Tony; the wolf then put his glass down and grabbed the pigs face making his cheeks appear chubbier than before. Babyface stared at him with shock then Tony kissed him, Babyface's eyes widened as he recognized the action "Kiss of death…." He thought in panic.

"Now…" growled Tony "Get out of my sight…" he then let go of Babyface who then stepped back, his face white with fear, and ran for the door passing the Rhino's. Tony watched him go, then looked at the rhinos before nodding his head, the Rhinos then smirked.

**Yikes, Babyface is dead meat! Dead Pork! I think I made Herod a bit emo, well, he is filled with anger and hate.**

**Hope you like!**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING:**** This scene contains torture, murder, rape and such material that may be upsetting for some readers or those of a sensitive nature. If you are under 18, offended by or are sensitive to such material please do not read! **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Horrific Images**

Back at Angel's apartment, Angel was standing in the shower washing his quills and fur, when he returned from his mission rescuing Lucy he found Amethyst curled up on the bed and still holding the gun he gave her, he had walked over and took the gun from her hands and placed it on the bedside table, he had then walked to the bathroom and began showering.

After a while, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, he then walked out of the room to see Amethyst still lying on the bed asleep. He dried himself off then wrapped a black and red robe around himself; he then saw a photograph of his parents on their wedding day next to the TV.

He picked it up and stroked it, "I wish you could see me now mum, dad…." He whispered "I don't know whether you would be proud of me or what…but I don't want innocent people to go through what I've been through, or die the way you did…." As he stared at the picture he looked at Rouge's beautiful eyes looking up at him and Shadow's trademark smile, as if they were proud of him today.

Angel then kissed the picture then saw a picture of Sonic and Amy, he picked it up and gripped it, "Sonic, Amy…" he whispered "I promised I would protect your daughter, with my life…I may not have been able to save you or Flash or protect Amethyst before, but I promise I shall not fail this time…."

He then placed the picture on the table and turned to Amethyst, he then sat down on the bed and began to stroke her, Amethyst moaned a little in her sleep before rolling over, Angel kissed her then sat up and began to stare out the window at the city, wondering what other criminal activity was still being committed.

Meanwhile, Neilson was sitting at his desk smoking a cigarette and looking through the newspapers and crime scene material, trying to find out more about Angel and activities, he dragged his cigarette hard then blew out the smoke through his nostrils, he snarled again then banged his fist on the desk on a picture of Angel on a newspaper, "Where are you…?" he snarled "Come out of hiding coward!".

He then stubbed his cigarette in an ashtray and looked again at the papers, he then came across the morgue reports on Sonic and Amy, remembering what Tails and Cream had said about their deaths and how it devastated them. Neilson took a sip of brandy he had on his desk and looked again at the papers.

As he looked at them he felt his eyesight blurring, he yawned as he began to feel sleepy, and before he could stop himself, he slumped in his chair, drooped his head forward and dropped his drink making the booze trickle on the floor, as he fell into a drunken sleep and began to dream…..

'_No! No Please! Stop it!' 'LEAVE MY MOM ALONE! 'SHUT UP BRAT! 'Keep your filthy hands off him!' 'RAZOR! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'_

All Neilson could see was darkness, but the voices were so clear, clear as if he was in the same room

'_BANG!' 'FLASH! NOOO!' 'YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED HIM!' _

Neilson then saw the darkness fade as he found himself looking at the scene of Sonic, Amy and Flash's murder, he could see Flash laying on the floor covered in bruises and the back of his head blasted open.

He then realized he was watching the scene of Sonic and Amy's murder, Amy was naked and tied to the bed crying and screaming, whilst Budd the Pig was holding Amethyst hostage with a gun to her head and Wade the Toad was holding Sonic with a knife to his throat whilst Razor was standing above Flash's dead body laughing.

"No!" he thought "I can't be seeing this!" he covered his eyes but he couldn't block out the screams, yells and cries of rage, anger and pain. "YOU BASTARD!" he heard Sonic yell "I'll kill you for this!" gritted his teeth then opened his eyes again to see Razor pull out a gun then step over to Sonic then place the barrel of the gun on his knee and shoot at him.

As the bang went off, Sonic gave a blood curdling scream as he kneecap was shattered, Amy screamed more and pulled against her restraints, Amethyst also sobbed. Sonic screamed more and more at the pain in his kneecap. "Razor…" he choked, "you bastard….I swear…you'll get what's coming to you…!"

Razor then walked over and kicked Sonic in the head, "oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?" Sonic spat on the floor and looked up at Razor, despite the pain in his shattered knee he gritted his teeth and his eyes blazed. "Angel…." He spat, "He'll get you! If I know him! Like father like son! He'll kill you! He already killed some of your gang didn't he? He won't stop! If I can't stop you! He will!"

Amethyst began crying again as she watched Razor get angry then smirk, "No! Daddy!" she choked "No! Don't! Stop!" Razor then gritted his teeth, "You think that Shadow's son is the mysterious assassin do you? Eh?" he then bent down and lifted Sonic up by the throat; he did so with amazing strength.

Amethyst and Amy began crying and pleading "No! No! No!" Razor glared into Sonic's eyes, "well, I'll tell you something hedgehog! I believe, the same as you that this assassin is associated with Shadow and Rouge, as I found out they had a son, it fits doesn't it?"

Wade and Budd began to laugh, "Well, that's why we came here, because we know you're close to that brat and his wretched family!" he then took out a dagger and began to stab Sonic everywhere. Sonic screamed in agony as he was stabbed everywhere. Budd and Wade laughed more whilst Amy and Amethyst cried and screamed.

Razor then held up the knife again, "Yep! Sadistic that's me!" he smirked "I just love torturing my victims!" Sonic spluttered as blood erupted from his mouth, "Look at you eh Sonic, Mobius's greatest hero, a hero loved by Mobotropolis, but now….you're nothing! Nothing but a wreak! A Broken deformed corpse!"

He then held up the bloody blade, Sonic even though he was dying from massive blood loss he spat in Razor's face, Razor then plunged the knife deep into Sonic's chest then threw his body over Amy's. Amy screamed as Sonic was flung over her. "Sonic…" she sobbed "no! No please!"

Sonic spluttered and more blood erupted from his mouth, he looked into Amy's eyes, Amy sobbed as she watched Sonic's face go still and the light fade from his eyes. "No! NOOOOO!" she screamed. Amethyst also cried and her knees buckled. Razor then walked over to Amy and undid his trousers, "ready for one more show lads?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Budd "yeah Razor man! Go do your thing!" Razor smirked then climbed on the bed, and despite Sonic's dead body lying over Amethyst opened her legs and began to rape her again. Amy screamed and cried as she was raped by the wolf, Budd and Wade laughed and cheered him on. Amethyst closed her eyes and cried more at the sight of Razor raping her mother.

Razor then moaned louder, then he pushed himself deeper into Amy who screamed louder and louder in agony. Razor then lifted the knife, he then made a loud groan and slashed the knife at Amy's throat slitting it! Amethyst screamed as Razor slashed her mother's throat.

Razor then pulled out of Amy and pulled his trousers up, "whoa…what a rush!" he laughed as he buckled up his trousers, they then watched Amy's head go limp as she bled to death. "Whoa man!" said Budd "that was cool!" "Totally!" said Wade. They then focused their attention onto Amethyst who was sobbing and crying from the horrific events.

"What shall we do with this one boss?" asked Budd pulling her up straight roughly "shall we waste her? Like her filthy family?" asked Wade pulled out a butcher knife. "No" said Razor "I got a better idea" the pig and toad looked at him. "Let's take her back to the farm, we'll have some fun with her!" the men grinned and laughed. Amethyst then began crying and protesting as they began to drag her out of the room kicking and screaming…...

Neilson awoke with a start, as he did, the brandy glass he was holding shattered, he then stood up from his chair and looked around traumatized by what he saw in his dreams, when he saw he was in his own office in his house.

He let his heart slow down then saw all the newspapers and other things on the floor of his house, it was all the newspapers and morgue photographs of Sonic and Amy's murder. He took another deep breath, took a cigarette out of the pack he had in his pocket and lit it hoping a smoke would calm his nerves.

He took a drag of his cigarette and he felt calm again, "what a nasty dream…" he thought, he then walked over to his desk and took out a notepad, he then began writing down his dream and the events that occurred, he had planned to show it to his colleagues at work, "I don't know how I was able to see it…" he thought, "but this is one to report"

**Wow! What a nasty nightmare, I hope this didn't disturb you too much, that is if you got this far. Expect more gore and violence in later chapters, but I will keep you informed!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: Contains a brutal bloody death in a slaughter house, please do not read if are disturbed or sensitive to such material. You have been warned!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Demise of Babyface**

Meanwhile, in a rundown apartment in Blade City Babyface was franticly packing some clothes and some personal belongings, after Tony had given him that kiss of death he knew it would not be long before Tony's men came after him and he was terrified of what they might do to him.

He ran to the wardrobe and threw the last bits of clothes in, "I gotta get away from here! As far away as possible so Tony's men can't catch me or find me! I'll run away, I'll change my name and my ways, I never wanted to be involved!" He then got on his knees and felt around under the bed, he then found a large biscuit tin, opening it he found some dollars he had stolen from people he attacked and money he earned from Tony, there was enough in there to give him accommodation and live on for a few weeks.

He threw the biscuit tin in the bag and turned to the door, but his blood froze when he heard some banging on the door, "Oh shit!" he thought "it's them!" he looked around the room looking for another escape route, he then saw a window and looked out, it was a long way, but he believed that if he threw his bag down and climbed down the drain pipe, he would escape.

He turned to the door, the knocking was getting louder and more aggressive, "Knock knock!" came a voice "anybody home!" Babyface then turned to the window and began pulling at it franticly trying to get it open. Just then he heard a gun being cocked, then he saw bullets fly through the door as multiple shots rang out.

He stopped tugging at the window and stood frozen on the spot as two large rhino's walked in holding a couple of Tommy guns. "Evening Babyface" said one of them, "why didn't you let us in? Don't you know it's rude not to let people in when they knock on the door?"

Babyface couldn't speak; he continued to stand frozen as the rhino's walked towards him, "do you know it's also rude when you don't speak when spoken to?" "Y…yes…" squeaked Babyface. The rhino's moved closer "we've come to see you Babyface because….Tony has invited you on a little date…" they smiled nastily.

"Look fellas" said Babyface "I know what this is all about! Please! I didn't mean to not get Tony's money! It was that annoying dark assassin! That Angel! He's the man Tony needs! He ruined everything! If it wasn't for him I would have gotten the money!" "Button your snout piggy!" snapped one of the rhinos "you're coming with us!"

Babyface yelped and tried to run for it but the Rhino's grabbed him and one pulled a sack over his head, Babyface struggled and screamed in protest but one of the Rhinos knocked him over the back of the head and he fell limp. As the pig fell limp, one of the rhinos tied his hands and feet together.

"Ok" said the Rhino who had Babyface tied up, "get the car started" "Right" said the second rhino, "Hopefully the porker will sleep till we get to our destination" said the first rhino as he carried the unconscious pig over his shoulder and down the steps to the car.

When they got outside the second rhino opened the boot to a large shiny black car, and the other rhino threw Babyface's trussed up body inside, they then shut the boot and jumped in the car, "Let's go" said the first rhino "Tony will be waiting" "then that porker will wish he'd never been born!" said the second, and they both laughed nastily.

Much later Babyface slowly awoke and the smell of canvas filled his nose, he couldn't see anything, he then tried to move his hands and feet but he couldn't move them, he then realized he was tied to a chair.

Before he could release what else was happening, he then felt the sack being yanked off his head and fresh air hit his face, his eyesight was still blurry but he could make out a smartly dressed figure standing before him. "Ah…good you're awake" he then recognized Tony's voice.

"Boss!" he cried "Where am I?" he blinked his eyes several times trying to get his eyesight back, slowly the blurring faded away and he saw Tony standing above him. "Hello Babyface" he smiled. Babyface shook his head and looked around, he then realized he was in a large metal building and the smell of meat filled his nose.

"Oh shit…" he thought as he looked around, he then saw he was in what looked like a large abattoir, and carcasses of dead animals hung from large metal hooks. He then saw Tony who had a sinister yet calm look on his face. "You know Babyface" he said softly "I hired you because I thought you'd be a great man who would get his tasks done and bring me what I asked of you"

"Look Boss!" cried Babyface in a scared voice almost gibbering "It wasn't my fault honest! I did what I could! I had that brat! I was all ready and prepared! But that Assassin…" Tony put his fingers to his lips and softly shushed him "All I asked was for you to complete the task, but you didn't…did you?" he said.

"I would have done it if it weren't for that black bastard of an assassin!" protested Babyface "He made me fail! If you want to punish someone find him!" Tony again looked sinister yet calm "I'm not the slight bit interested in your excuses Babyface!" he said "I asked you to complete the task! And when I hired you I trained you with the help of my other men to make you smart enough to outsmart anyone yet you failed because of some assassin!"

"Angel of Darkness!" shouted Babyface "It was the Angel of Darkness!" the rhinos who were standing behind Babyface's chair growled, Tony frowned and he murmured something under his breath, "the same assassin who stopped Krueger" he said, he then frowned at Babyface who looked terrified.

"Well Babyface" he snarled "since you didn't fail your task, I'm afraid my friend" he put a sad look on "….I have no choice…." Babyface went pale; Tony then looked at the rhinos and nodded. Babyface gasped and winced as the rhinos cut his cords and pulled him out of his chair.

Babyface struggled as one of the rhinos tied his hands together and dragged him over to a hook, the two strong rhinos then lifted Babyface up onto the hook making him hang by his wrists. "Wait!" cried Babyface realizing what they were going to do. "Please! No! NO! Let me try again! I won't fail again!"

"Sorry Babyface" said Tony solemnly "It's the rules" he then nodded at the rhinos who walked over to a control panel and started the engine making the hooks move and Babyface began getting pulled along. Tony stood there with his arms folded as he watched the terrified pig get pulled along and towards some whirring saw blades.

"NO! NO! NO!" cried Babyface trying to struggle loose from the hook, "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he went straight into the saw blades, as he was pulled in blood spluttered everywhere, Tony never flinched or took his eyes off the massacre as he took out a cigar and lit it then began to smoke without a care in the world.

**Yikes! Nasty Mafia death! That is if you made it this far! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Reaction**

Meanwhile back in Mobotropolis Angel was sitting in his study writing his journal, he had collected newspapers of the disappearance of Lucy before he had rescued her, he had cut them up and began pasting them in his journal then began writing about the experience.

As he was writing he could hear Amethyst watching the TV in the other room, he then began to hear the News Report theme, Angel couldn't resist listening to the news so he stood up closed his journal then walked out the study. When he got to the other room he saw Amethyst sitting in the armchair drinking some hot milk and staring at the screen watching a female black cat giving the report.

"_Good Evening Mobotropolis, I'm Jackie Turner, Last Night locals at the Harbor were shocked to witness an explosion at one of the abandoned Boathouses, the explosion happened at around 2.30 in the morning one witness claimed, luckily no-body was hurt and the local houses were unscathed but many people who live in their area were terrified by the explosion, we now go live to Hester Jones whose on scene now"_

As the reporter spoke a grey female raccoon dressed in a red coat appeared in the scene of the harbor, _"thank you Jackie"_ she spoke, _"yes, it has been a frightening incident for everyone who live on this harbor, luckily because the locals live quite a way away from the affected area of the harbor no-one was hurt and no property was damaged"_

Angel looked at the screen and he realized it was the same exploded boathouse he had rescued Lucy from. He sat on the bed and watched the news some more, the raccoon then spoke more:

"_Right now Police and detectives are on scene trying to investigate how and why the explosion occurred, I'm here joined by some witnesses who claim to have seen some activity in the boathouse before the explosion and say they had seen someone leaving the scene"_ she then turned her attention to a male dog dressed in fisherman's clothes _"Can you tell us what you saw?"_ she asked.

The Dog then spoke_ "Indeed yes, in the evenings I tend to do my fishing as that's when the fish are more active, I was just sitting there minding my own business when I heard shouts coming from the abandoned boathouse, I was a long way away so I didn't hear everything I didn't know what it was" _he then spoke about the explosion,_ "I did then notice after a while the boathouse was starting to catch fire so I thought I'd call the fire brigade but before I could get to my house the Boathouse exploded!"_

Hester looked a little worried, _"And do you remember anything else from last night?"_ the Dog shook his head _"I don't remember seeing or hearing any other activity before the explosion apart from the shouts I mentioned, but I'm guessing there must have been a scuffle before the explosion"_ Hester then thanked the dog then turned her attention to the camera.

_"Well Jackie so far we do not know what caused the explosion or why but the police and forensic teams are on site trying to find evidence"_ she then turned to a police officer, a brown bulldog standing near her, _"How are you doing with the investigation?" _she asked. The Police officer then spoke.

_"We haven't found much evidence but we are searching, we don't know whether it was arson, or a prank gone wrong, or even an accident but we are still searching for more clues, in the meantime we advise the public to come forward if they have any more information" _Hester nodded then spoke again_ "Thank you for that information, back to you Jackie"_

Angel looked a little worried, Amethyst looked at him, "Angel?" she asked, Angel sighed, "Am I doing the right thing Amethyst?" he asked, "I try and help people, but that incident, even though I saved Lucy and escaped with her unscathed I can't help wondering if I do anything wrong, causing collateral damage….the police want me…"

Amethyst stood up and walked over; she placed her hand on Angel's shoulder, "You're not a bad person Angel" she whispered; she then knelt down and rested her hands on his knees comfortingly. "You've helped people, after you killed Razor and his gang, many people think you're a saint, they thanked you through TV and the newspapers, many believe you're a hero, they all call you their Dark Knight"

Angel looked at Amethyst and smiled, he was happy she was there for him, "I'm sorry Am" he said "it's just I can't help thinking that….even though I avenged the death of my parents…and yours…" he added quietly, "It's just…I can't help feeling whether I'm as bad as the criminals and law breakers I fight and kill…"

Amethyst reached up and stroked his quills, "please don't think that way my love" she whispered, "if it wasn't for you, Lucy's father wouldn't have gotten his daughter back, or those women would have been prey to the rapists you killed, you're Moboropolis's Dark Knight and you're a hero in my eyes…"

She then snuggled into his arms, Angel felt tears prickling his eyes as he held Amethyst close, feeling her warm soft body against his made him feel calmer, he relaxed back onto the bed Amethyst cuddled closer into him and Angel smiled up at the ceiling feeling much better.

At the Police Quarters in Mobotropolis Neilson was sitting at his desk writing about the nightmare he had had of Sonic, Amy and Flash's murder, he still felt shaky and his pen quivered as he tried to write with a shaky hand.

He would have gone out with the other police and detectives to the scene at the harbor but he said he wasn't feeling too well and said he had paperwork to catch up on. As he wrote his notes a shadow fell on him. He looked up and saw his dog colleague standing above him.

"What do you want Wayne?" he asked, "What are you writing Neilson?" asked the dog, "you've been quiet and not with it, I've noticed you're very shaky…" he looked at the writing on the paper. Neilson looked up at him, "If I told you Wayne…" he said "you would have thought I was mad…" he looked down and continued to write, "Neilson?" the dog asked, "are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he walked behind him.

Wayne's eyes then widened as he saw what Neilson was writing, "The murder of Sonic, Amy and Flash?" he asked, Neilson turned to face him, "Why are you looking over my shoulder Wayne!" growled Neilson "I'm trying to work!" Wayne stared at his colleague, "you're writing about Sonic, Amy and Flash's murder! Why?"

Neilson turned to Wayne, "I had a nightmare Wayne!" he said "I could see it as clear as I see you! I remember everything I saw and what was said, I can even tell you which wounds were made first on the bodies!" Wayne looked shocked, "How can you have a nightmare about the murder?"

"I don't know!" snapped Neilson, "I don't know, but I saw all of them! I even saw Amethyst, and I heard what Razor and the two remainders of his gang were going to do to her…" Wayne stepped back, "this is so creepy" he whispered, "How can Neilson see all of this?"

Neilson then turned back to his desk, "Wayne….I need to get on with my business, now leave!" Wayne hesitated a little, "Just go!" snapped Neilson, Wayne then gulped and left the room, as he closed the door behind him, he thought to himself, "I'm so worried…I know Neilson lost his niece, but I can't help but worry over his obsession and his strange behavior…"

**The Harbour explosions on the news! And Wayne's worried about Neilson!**

**Sorry about the wait people, enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Learning**

At the Mobotropolis Hospital Herod still lay in his hospital bed staring at his feet that were still in anthrop after being in a coma for so long, he really wanted to get his therapy started so he could begin training for combat again.

As he sat there the door opened and Anita came in, he looked up at her and saw that she had been crying. "Are you ok Anita?" he asked, Anita looked at him and covered her face with the clipboard she was holding yet she looked over it at Herod. "I…I'm…I'm ok" she whispered sitting down and taking the Dictaphone out and setting it to record.

"What is that that upsets you?" asked Herod, Anita looked at her patient and wrung her hands, "well…" she said "it's just that…the day I first spoke to you….my boyfriend Johnny…walked out on me…I've never spoken about it to anyone…not even my fellow friends…"

Herod turned to Anita, "someone left you?" he asked, Anita nodded, "I had a boyfriend, Johnny, but…he walked out on me the other day…and I still don't know why…" Herod looked sad for the young nurse. "I've been holding in my emotions because I didn't want to fall behind with my work" continued Anita, "I do love my job here"

"How long have you been working here?" asked Herod "About two years" said Anita, "My father was a doctor here, but then he got cancer, he was treated here but the chemo didn't work, and he died here…I was fourteen" Anita twisted her fingers, "My mother was also a nurse, she worked here too, that's how her and father met, but she retired a year ago, basically I've been following the family into nursing"

Herod looked at the nurse who picked up some tissues to wipe her eyes, "and how did you meet Johnny?" he asked, Anita looked at Herod, tears continued to fall, she felt comforted as Herod was asking her questions, he seemed to want to know more about her and care for her.

"I met Johnny about two years ago, we met in a club in Mobotropolis, we seemed to have a lot in common, he was tall, handsome, dreamy eyes….we seemed to have a lot in common, he was a waiter, but then he became a manager in an office, we dated then we moved in together, I thought we had a good relationship, we did everything together…"

Anita then felt her throat hurting as she tried not to cry again, "But just the other day, I came home after my shift, and I saw him packing his things, told me he was leaving…then he was gone…he didn't even say goodbye, didn't take the time to explain…why…"

Herod frowned, "Why would a man leave someone like you?" he said "someone who is as thoughtful and caring?" Anita looked up "you think I'm caring?" she asked, "you've cared for me" said Herod, "You've been here watching me, since I awoke from my coma, you've listened to me"

Anita managed a weak smile at Herod, "I do care about you Herod" she said "I felt sorry for you, you've had a terrible time" Herod nodded at Anita then looked out of the window again, "Have…Have you ever been in love Herod?" asked Anita. Herod looked sad as he stared out the window, "…yes…" he whispered, "I was in love….I loved her….but…she was taken…"

Anita looked confused then she realized "Tilly?" she asked, Herod turned to Anita, his eyes were filling up, "yes…" he said "Tilly! I always had a thing for her! When she first came to the care home, I thought she was such a sweet girl" Anita pulled her chair closer to Herod's bed.

"Do…do you want to talk about her?" she asked, holding a Dictaphone up a little higher, Herod looked towards the window again, he frowned as he thought about Tilly and about how she was killed by Angel. "I remember it like yesterday when she told me when she first arrived at the home" he whispered "After listening to her tell me about her families murder and how they suffered their fate at the hands of Razor, it made me feel that I wasn't alone…I remember how she told me that she got Melon not long after she arrived at the home"

"Melon" whispered Anita, "That cute little Chao" Herod nodded, "He was a little character" he said, "always squealing and nuzzling me when I was upset, Tilly…she had these bright eyes that always made me feel there was a light in this world, she also had a sweet little laugh"

Anita sighed with sadness as she realized that Herod was feeling the same pain as her at losing a loved one, except his had died and her's had walked out on her. "I always used to watch her play with Melon and her looking so happy made me happy, it was always her gentle nature and sweetness that drew me to her"

"Did you ever ask her out or even tell her how you felt?" asked Anita, Herod frowned again, "No" he said "I never did…I never had the balls to even tell her how I felt, I was always scared I would lose her friendship…there were times I wanted to tell Kimas….but I was afraid he wouldn't understand, he never really fancied girls and he was more of a guy who liked being free"

Anita felt tears in her eyes as she listened, "My poor Herod" she thought "He loved a girl but she was taken from him before he had a chance to tell her" she looked again at Herod who kept staring out the window at the sun shining down on the city of Mobotropolis.

Anita looked at Herod hoping he would speak some more, but he did not seem to want to talk anymore, "Herod?" she asked, Herod said nothing but continued to stare out of the window. She waited a little longer, when she thought he wouldn't say another word, Herod began to speak again.

"All this time…I had many opportunities to tell her how I felt but…from the days when he was young teenagers in the Care Home…to when she…Kimas and I were sharing a house together not far from her Uncle Neilsons…I never had the balls to tell her how much I loved her and Cared…Until Angel took her away!" he finished his sentence with a snarl.

Anita looked worried, but then she heard a knock on the door, she turned and saw her boss walk in with a couple of other nurses. "Hi Anita" he said, "how is Herod today" "Still traumatized" said Anita standing up and placing the Dictaphone into her pocket. "Ok" said the Doctor "thanks Anita, I've arranged for Herod to have sessions to get his limbs out of anthropy" "Ok" said Anita looking back at Herod.

Herod looked up at the Doctor and the nurses unemotional "How you feeling today Herod?" asked the doctor looking at his notes then at Herod again. Herod looked down "Fine" he said softly. "Good" said the Doctor "We've arranged for you to have some physio to get your limbs out of anthropy, so you'll be able to use your legs again, you'll be having your sessions every day at 10.30 am"

"Ok" said Herod, the Doctor then looked at Anita "Anita" he said "As Herod seems to want to talk to you more than the rest of us, can you accompany him in his sessions?" Anita felt her spirits rise a little "Of course" she said "I'll make sure he's ok" the Doctor nodded "ok, thanks Anita"

**Hi people! I know I haven't updated this in a while, I have been working on other things, as well as trying to Finish War of the Mobians, but I finally managed to write another chapter with this fic! Thank Cthulhu!**

**Anyway, Anita is trying to find out more about Herod and she's gonna accompany him with his sessions! Hope you like the chapter!**


End file.
